Cherry Red
by TheRetardedlyAwesome
Summary: Traveling with a bunch of morons, it's really not a surprise if I fell for one of them along the way. The thing is; the guy I've set my eyes on… Yeah, he looks exactly like me, to be exact; a male version of me. So…self-cest? Fai/OC
1. I : Enter! Felicia Levitt

One day I'm going to be rich and famous…

But for now, I'm stuck on a seemingly endless journey with a bunch of morons. Well, to be specific; an airhead, a brute, an idiotic daredevil, a talking mochi, and a crazy-drug using- slave driver- maniac. Okay, that last one was really mean. Fine, I'll change it; a mental nutcase. Happy?

Why do I even bother going on a quest with them you ask? Well, it's not like I had much of a choice in the first place. My day started out as dull as possible, and suddenly BAM! Next thing I know I was traveling with said bunch of morons.

Okay, fine, that wasn't _exactly _how it happened, but it was close-ish… Alright, geez, here's how it really went…

-Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. You all must be wondering right? Well, this awesome person's name is Felicia Levitt, my friends call me Feli—If I had any… I'm just your not so ordinary high school girl. Yeah, it can get hectic, but that's my life!

* * *

**Cherry Red**

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles © CLAMP

_Felicia Levitt_

_

* * *

_

I'm in trouble.

No, actually, that's an understatement. I'm in deep shit. I suppose one would be if they slapped their headmaster's daughter right?

But don't get me wrong. I didn't start it, no, Sakura Kinomoto did. She started wailing, and crying, and attracting attention when all I simply did was borrow her pencil—well, without asking first…

Alright! It was my fault okay? Sigh, I needed a pencil badly to scribble down my name on the test sheet since I forgot to do so, and my table is in the back of the room while I'm already in the front of the room, plus the teacher was doing a countdown…and….Because I was in such a hurry…The pencil broke…

Don't even ask me _why _I slapped her when I was the one who started it. God forbid, I don't even know. I think it's sort of a reflex or something. All I know is that when I see something pitiful before my eyes, I tend to get violent. It's an annoying trait of mine, really. When other people would be sympathizing and feeling sorry, I would laugh my ass off.

That sounds really mean, and wrong at the same time doesn't it?

Haha, well, at least you're not the one having it. I'm stuck with this stupid trait for the rest of my trouble making life. I really don't know how, but somehow trouble has a magnet that will attract me, or the other way around—I'm not sure which one is right.

"Ms. Levitt, could you please explain why you felt that you had the need to disrespectfully slap Ms. Kinomoto?" the headmaster, Mrs. Nadeshiko _Kinomoto_ asked—well, more like interrogate I say.

"Err… Well, you see…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say. I mean really, if you were in my position, what would you say? I've got nothing to back me up. Sigh, I suppose it's time to say goodbye then, I don't think I would last very long. With all the damage in my permanent record, I doubt she won't expel me soon. Wait! Don't take that seriously! I was lying, really I was. I love this school. I mean, it certainly beats doing chores.

"I don't have all day Ms. Levitt," Mrs. Nadeshiko sighed and placed a manicured hand on her forehead, "Why can't you ever not cause trouble?"

Now, I usually have good comebacks, but I seriously have none for that question.

"I don't know ma'am." I answered truthfully. It's best to just be honest when dealing with higher authorities right?

"Felicia, look, I'm upset not because you've slapped my daughter—well, I am a teensy bit mad, but my point, is that you can't keep doing things like this."

I simply nodded, awaiting the usual 'think about your permanent records' speech.

"I know that you simply can't help it, but at least try to restrain yourself. I can't have you getting away with it again. No, this simply must stop." The woman continued. I gulped nervously. Well, this was unexpected, I guess I'm getting expelled now?

"Am I expelled now?" I asked, interrupting her. If I found out earlier, than it wouldn't be so bad when she says it for real later right? Or not…

"What? Well, I wouldn't call it expel. You would not be studying here anymore though, but you aren't expelled either. Hm…I'd rather call it a transfer." The—probably half crazy—headmaster nodded to herself, approving her explanation—that seriously doesn't clear up anything, hell, it confuses me even more.

"Come again?" Was my voiced out response, while the unvoiced…was better left unvoiced.

"No, no, I won't give away spoilers! You'll have to find out for yourself!" said crazy headmaster answered excitedly.

…

And then there was silence. An awkward one, mind you.

"Oh, I haven't told you what to do now have I?" she asked sheepishly. You know what? On second thought, I think it'd be best I get expelled and then continue on my "merry" life rather than risking my sanity talking with this…this MORON! Argh!

"On second thought, forget about anything I've said today." The headmaster suddenly said, smiling that creepy smile of hers. "You are dismissed."

And that left me outside her office with a 'WTF' look etched on my face. Don't you see my point! Nobody's sane in this world! God, can't there be anyone _normal _enough for me to talk to?

A few steps away from the crazed headmaster's office led me to the person I really didn't want to see today…or ever.

"Feli!" None other than Sakura Kinomoto, the girl who is so cheerful that it's scary. Not that I have a thing against her, I really don't, but I just don't get along well with good natured people…or bad natured ones…well, people in general okay? I have some socializing problems…

"Yeees?" I answered, stopping my slouchy walk. Sakura suddenly came up to me and took both my hands in hers. Err…touchy much?

"I am really sorry Feli! You weren't given detention or anything were you?" she asked with…concern? Oh wow, this might be one of those rare moments where I realize that someone actually _cares _about me. Now that I think about it, why am I being so mean to her? It's not like she's done anything wrong in the first place. It was me. _The problem was me_.

"I'm supposed to be the one sorry, Sakura." I smiled. Okay, I hope I didn't give her the creepy smile, or the sly smile, or…the smile that creep people out. Yeah, so you see why I have socializing problems now right?

I really don't know how the hell it happened, but I guess it was a miracle, cause somehow I was able to converse with someone—other than myself, or Mrs. Nadeshiko (the headmaster)—over 5 minutes without creeping them out. Could this actually be the start of something better? … No, I'm getting ahead of myself again. Nope. It'll never happen. Ever.

"Ah, Feli, it's already nightfall! I've got to go home soon, before Mother sends out a search party for me!" Sakura suddenly said after checking her watch. Oh wow, how time flies by fast when you have someone to talk to.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she waved and ran. I stood alone and waved back, smiling. That was a new experience I won't forget anytime soon. But I can't help to wonder…what did Headmaster Nadeshiko meant by me transferring? Did they not want me here? Well, that's reasonable with all the ruckus I've been causing…But I wasn't _that _bad was I?

And if it were true…that means Sakura's only talking to me because she felt pity? Hahaha, how ridiculous, that would never happen. I shouldn't doubt people like that. Yeah, Headmaster Nadeshiko's nuts anyway.

"I'm home!"

…No answer.

Oh yeah, I live alone. How could I forget? Sigh, sometimes I'm so stupid it weirds even myself out.

"Wow, the fact that the awesome me is so lonely that I've thrown my pride and start talking to myself instead…is undeniable." I sighed, taking off my shoes and entering my room inside my very, _very, extremely, _small apartment. Hey, I'm a high school girl with a suckish part time job as a library assistant—that doesn't pay well at all—It's the only thing I can afford without starving myself for a week.

"Indeed it is."

I froze. _Who the fucking hell was that? _

"Did I say something wrong to make you tense up like that?" Asked said voice.

Seriously, isn't there _ANYBODY _sane enough in this world! Of course it was you who made me tense up you fucking moron! Someone who lives alone would be shocked if they suddenly start hearing voices of someone inside their _empty _apartment!

"Oh, I get what you mean! But I've always been here, watching you."

Yeah…that's a little creepy dude, dudette, whatever. Hoo, I've got a personal stalker! Wait, that's not something to be happy about! Now that I think about it…

"ARE YOU FREAKING READING MY MIND!" I shouted out loud, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Err…no, actually I'm not."

A normal person should be freaked out right now right? But why am I filling pissed instead? I suppose this is why nobody's sane enough in my opinion, cause _I'm_ not sane enough to talk to anybody.

"Look, I'm not here for a fight. All I wanted to tell you is that you should check your drawer, there's something placed there." Explained the mysterious, yet aggravating in my opinion, voice.

I dragged myself to the simple wooden drawer on my room and opened it. The seriously out of place voice was right! Something—err, a bracelet with silver charms on it was placed on top of my—not so neat—pile of clothing. After inspecting the bracelet further, I decided that its charms were four leaf clovers with emeralds on it. Awesome, this would sell for a lot of money!

"You are not to sell it! You are to wear it." The voice sternly said—obviously out of nowhere.

"Alright…geez, take a chill pill man, woman, whatever!" I responded, pissed off. Can't people tell it's a joke? I mean, I wouldn't sell it for the world!On second thought...I would. Yeah, okay, I get it now.

Just after I put on the bracelet on my arm, the weirdest thing—other than me existing—happened.

* * *

Well, whaddaya know? The -cough- rumoredtobedead -cough- Yuki Uzumaki's back! Yeah, it's true, the exams almost killed, me, but with my skipping skills, I lived! I am...The Girl Who Lived. #plak Hm..I haven't watched HP Deathly Hallows to think of it...Argh, okay, help me so that I won't end up spamming this story.

I do realize that there are so many flaws in this story, it's not funny. And therefore, I ask of you kind, honest, and awesome people who accidentally pressed this story to _please _leave a constructive critic-in other words; _review. _Oh, and yeah, Nadeshiko is _seriously _OOC, cause it was supposed to be Yuko, but then I re-read the manga and realized that Yuko's dead in every other dimension 'cept for modern Tokyo...since she's stuck there -_- Not a very good excuse, I know.


	2. II : Who? Mr Pillar?

A long, long time ago, in a faraway land...

Was a kingdom of treacherous inhumanity.

The ruler was a young princess, no older than fifteen.

She was vile, cruel, and a heartless ruler. All of the riches in the world are what she had claimed. Luxurious furniture littered her palace, while the people scrape for anything edible. If you are penniless, then there is nothing to fear, for death will haunt you either way.

* * *

**Cherry Red**

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles © CLAMP

_Felicia Levitt_

_

* * *

_

Remember what I said about the strangest thing happening just after I put on the bracelet on? Yeah, well I guess I was mistaken, cause it wasn't the _strangest, _but it was strange alright. Maybe the fifth, or the sixth strangest. Ah, I'm rambling again… Well, let's get back to the story shall we?

It's not the strangest alright, but I suppose its not normal enough, I mean, who would call getting sucked down a globby vortex thing normal? Well, I wouldn't. And to add up the strange-ness—I've been raping the word 'strange' haven't I? Haha—I ended up in this really cold place that's practically made out of marble. And if you're asking, yes, I'm freezing my ass off since all I have on is my school uniform; a Prussian blue blazer with a short sleeved shirt inside it, and a skirt that reached a few centimeters _below_ my knees—I, for one, do not like people staring at my legs, it's disturbing— oh, and all that school uniform necessities like a tie, and socks, etc.

"W-Who are you!" a frantic voice asked—and no, this isn't that annoying voice from my apartment. To think that I'll be able to make friends with Sakura Kinomoto…sadly, something always hinders the start of my friendship, and this time…a strange voice decides that I should just be poof-ed away to another realm. But anyway, back to the story!

"Huh? Who? Me?" I asked back, looking around to find the source of the voice. And there it was! A majestic looking pillar made out of ivory colored marble, the only support for the ceiling other than the walls—wait, what? A talking pillar?

"Yes, you! Who a-are you?" asked the…pillar? It _might_ be my imagination, but I swear the voice is coming from that pillar!

"Err…my name is Felicia Levitt, Mr. Pillar, sir…" I answered doubtfully, scanning the area again for anything resembling a living creature.

"Mr. Pillar?" asked the voice again. Just when I least expected it, a serious case of déjà vu hit me; a tall man with a pale complexion and blonde hair walked from behind the pillar. Oh! So it wasn't the pillar talking, it was him! How could I've been so stupid, God, I've made a fool of myself in front of this _major _hottie!

"Eh, no, I _thought _it was the pillar, but it was you. Haha, my bad." I tried to cover up my foolishness by sounding nonchalant, and I think it worked, cause he nodded. I didn't even realize that I was in a sitting position until he offered to help me up.

"Why are you here? And how did you get here?" the _major _hottie asked, seeming alert and cautious. Did I land on a battlefield or something? Cause I can swear this room looks empty and safe without the presence of any killing weapons. Well the pool looked deep, and someone _might _just drown in it, but…it doesn't seem like a threat—it might be if the hottie decided to dump me in there though, since I…can't swim. Sad, I know, everybody laughs at me because of it.

"How did I get here? Let's see…" should I tell him the truth? Yeah, I should, he might actually be able to help me—if not send me to the nearest mental asylum. And so I did tell him, everything (minus the part where I thought of selling the bracelet).

"So you came from another dimension?" he asked after listening to my story tentatively. Whew, I'm glad he didn't call 911 or anything of the sorts.

"You could say that…maybe. I'm no—" my answer was interrupted by a loud screech like sound—or maybe it was a scream…All I know is that it was high pitched, _very _very high pitched.

"Fai! Chi can hear someone coming here!" alarmed the same high pitched voice that just screeched…or shrieked…whatever. Oddly, the voice came from the pillar… Nah, it must've been someone standing _behind _the pillar.

"Huh what?" was all I could ask before my vision went black.

…

No, I'm not unconscious, it's just that I can't see.

"What happened!" I shouted out, frantically trying to get a hold of something. This is NOT good. At all. I can't possibly go blind so suddenly like this!

"Don't worry, I've only put a spell on your eyes." Answered the hottie…well, former hottie. If he's the one that's making me temporarily blind, then he doesn't deserve to be called a hottie by me!

"A spell? You didn't glue my eyelids did you! Cause if you did, you're dead." I threatened, still reaching for something to grab on. Without warning, I was lifted off the ground, and I could feel my front side touching something—or maybe someone. Oh, I was getting a piggy back ride from this hot—ex hottie.

"Hold on tight!" he said before dashing off to some place. Don't ask me, I can't even see a thing! After a few short moments, the rush of cold wind stopped and I felt being lowered down to the ground, but I still hadn't let go of what little soft fabric I could grab for support. Who knows, this man might be about to push me off the edge of a cliff or something.

"You can let go now. I'm going to be back in…maximum an hour!" the man said with an edge to his alarmed demeanor. I heard the sound of a door closing before it was opened again. "Oh, and be a good girl while I'm gone okay? Don't do anything stupid." He added before closing the door once again.

…Could anybody _please _explain what the hell just happened? Hmm…let's recap! Okay, so this morning, I woke up grumpy as usual, wondered why I have this weird dream about dancing lobsters—yeah, you'd better ignore that part—and then do the usual morning routine and was almost late for school. Pretty normal. And then what else…? Hm…Oh, yeah, the social studies pop quiz and the whole 'slapped Sakura Kinomoto' thing, continued by my weird conversation with the headmaster…and then I talked with Sakura, went home, talked with this mysterious voice, used the bracelet. Sounds pretty normal to me…

OH! The stupid bracelet caused all of this! Yes! After I used it, I was transported here, to this cold and marble palace place…thing. Argh, if only I could see right now— Wait! That reminds me… When that fucking ex hottie is back, Imma rip his eyes out so that he can't see! How dare he put a spell on me like that! Who the hell does he think he is! No one is allowed to do such an act towards me!

_I will have him hanged by sunset!_

What? Who said that! Whoever did that, this is NOT funny, at all. It's that crazy hot dude isn't it! Damn, don't tell me he can read minds too! Now that I think about it, this is all pretty weird isn't it? I've never heard of transporting as the new mode of transportation. I mean, yeah, in futuristic movies, maybe, but it hasn't been invented yet, right? Yeah, of course I'm right. I'm always right. And if I think more about it, how is it possible that I can't see, but I'm not blind? I did not hear wrong when the blonde said that he put a _spell _on my eyes right? I don't think magic really existed. It's impossible. God, it must be the bad mushroom soup I ate at the cafeteria.

I sighed to myself in desperation and decided to wait patiently. Well, as patient as I can be—which isn't much to be honest.

"Lalala~ Get me out of here… " and that's what happens when you leave a mentally unstable seventeen year old in a room without eyesight. Yes, that is exactly what happens. So don't try it. Ever.

"You are so going to die stupid wizard wannabe. When I get my hands on you I'll—"

"You'll what?" Huh? Did someone just say that?

"What?" I asked back, making sure if there is anybody else in this particular stuffy room. Ugh, now that I think about it, this room smells nauseating, like someone has put a bad meat inside a freezer. Yuck.

"What were you going to say before I interrupted you?" asked the same voice. You know, this is getting really tiring, there are just too many unidentified voices, its grating on my nerves!

"I'm going to strangle that stupid blonde and gouge his eyes out, just so that he could feel what it's like to be blinded!" I blurted out, not really caring if the voice belongs to the blonde himself. Heck, that might be even better! Then he'll know not to mess with my eyesight ever again.

Sadly, all I heard was a chuckle. Not the dark kind of chuckle, but still a chuckle nonetheless.

"What are you laughing at, you piece of—" my question was interrupted when I felt someone hold my hand and pull me up to my feet. And then I _think _we ran or something, cause I felt like I was dragged and my shoulders hurt. Bad. That is of course, before I ran straight into something hard. Very hard indeed.

"Gah, wha— Oh…" I'd bet anything that was the stupid wizard wannabe, finally realizing that _he had just crashed me into a fucking wall_. Ouch, oh God, my whole face hurts. I pushed myself off the wall and shook off the stupid wizard's hand off mine, using that same hand to wipe my runny nose. Ack, what's this nauseating smell? And why is my nose so damn runny all of a sudden, and it hurts badly too.

"I'm really sorry!" the blonde said quickly, and somehow I ended up being lifted before I could argue.

I suppose we've reached another room or something because I felt myself being lowered down until I can stand on my own. I still hadn't let go of my grip on his shirt/robe/whatever though, since that's the only form of guarantee that he won't leave me blinded here.

"I'm going to give your sight back, but you must promise not to open your eyes okay?" the blonde offered, well, more like forced me to say yes. I'd rather comply anyway, much better than losing my eyesight for good.

"Alright, whatever, I won't open my eyes." I agreed. Suddenly, there was a gush of wind and I felt a sudden cold chill running through my veins. How come I didn't feel any of this when my eyesight was taken? Ugh, who cares, at least now I can see again—when I open my eyes that is.

"Okay, now hold on tight. Don't let go, no matter what." He warned once again before the same cold chill ran through my veins, but this time there was also a harsh wind surround both me and the stupid wizard before the same globby thing that took me here started to envelop the both of us. Involuntarily, I pressed myself closer to the stupid wizard wannabe I'm currently clinging to, even if it increases the pain in my face—specifically, my nose.

I felt my surroundings change, and suddenly I could feel the pitter patter of rain on me.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked, just to make sure. Hey, if I didn't comply with his wishes, he might even kill me or worst; lock me in a dungeon without food and entertainment for years. I shivered in fear at the thought. That would be pure evil.

"Yes, you may." Answered the blonde. Hm, I think I'm beginning to memorize his voice now.

Once I opened my eyes… Well, all I know is that all the pointless education that school has given me, hasn't prepared me for what I was about to go through.

* * *

I can't believe it either, I'm updating. And fast. This is weird isn't it? Haha, well I guess it's cause of my amv making hiatus. Anyway, I apologize for any (lots) of mistakes in this fic, cause well, I'm just not cut out for this job. But I can't stop writing. Meh.

Thank you _wintermoon13 _for the review and fave :D Thank you to you too _Black Crow, _my loyal stalker. I hope that you won't get bored with my inconsistent writing style and choice of animes/books :D Thank you for all the faves and alerts too, it means a lot to me :)

Oh, don't forget to leave a CC (aka review), cause I know this fic's just plain horrible, and I need all the help I can get to make it decent...ish.


	3. III : The Shop of Evil

Don't you agree that school is an intellectual wasteland?

Especially high school.

It's a place where they gather teens and mess up their lives. Nothing more, nothing less. Oh wait, there's more; they brain wash you and insert your empty brain with pointless mathematical formulas and other unimportant things that won't be needed in life, _then _they send you out to the real world to fend for yourself.

Oh the joy.

Not only that, it's also the place where _apparently _every teen will be judged and placed according to what the public thinks they will be in the future. Which I think is absolutely _stupid. _

And if you're unlucky like me, then all those years (approximately 12 years) of school was a waste of your precious, precious life. Cause trust me; no one needs to know calculus to live like a backpacker.

* * *

**Cherry Red**

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles © CLAMP

_Felicia Levitt_

_

* * *

_

Remember what I said about school not preparing me for what I'm about to see—or experience, whatever. Well, yeah, I was right. Unless my physics teacher has explained the possibilities of other dimensions existing, and the ability to cross an interdimensional void without getting stuck in limbo or something—while I dozed off, then yes, it's partially my fault. But even I know that my physics teacher's not that bright.

Yes, well, anyway, a view of a backyard wasn't what I was expecting, especially a backyard full of weird looking people; a gothic looking lady, a samurai looking tanned dude, and a boy younger than me holding an unconscious girl in his arms. They all looked like they've came back from a cosplay convention or something.

…

Wait. Isn't that Sakura Kinomoto being held by Syaoran Li! But, why are they using that kind of weird clothes? And why is Sakura unconscious? Why do they look younger? Plus, why is she showing her stomach to the world? Wouldn't Headmaster Nadeshiko get angry at her?

So many questions plagued my mind, some important, some random, but they still made me curious either way. So rather than standing around till my head explodes, it'd be best I ask now.

"Syaoran Li? Is that you?"

The boy I addressed turned his head sharply at me, and when our eyes met, fear was clearly written upon his face.

"P-Princess F-Felicia…" the boy stuttered. I gaped at him in reply.

Did he just call me 'Princess Felicia'? I'm no princess! I don't even come from a lineage of royalty! What is he talking about!

"What are you talking about Syaoran! I'm your classmate!" But my explanation was cut short when a woman's voice piped in.

"That Syaoran is different from the Syaoran in your world, Ms. Levitt." I turned my head to the source of the voice; the gothic looking lady with the…cosplay costume? Hold on, why does that woman resemble Headmaster Yuko Ichihara? Impossible! Headmaster Yuko has already…died, back when I was still a freshman.

"Headmaster Yuko? B-But you're—"

"My name is Yuko, but I am not the headmaster in your world. This is a different world you are in, child." Headmaster—Eeh… Ms. Yuko explained. "And child, why are you having a nosebleed?"

"Ah…" I looked at the stupid blonde who caused the nosebleed. He grinned sheepishly in return. Damn wizard…

"Watanuki!" Ms. Yuko called out, getting my attention in the process. A black haired male with spectacles holding an umbrella walked from behind her. "Help Ms. Levitt with her nose, and get me something from the storage."

The bespectacled boy looked confused for a second before he motioned me to come with him, and I did. We entered the…ancient, well, not really ancient, but…gypsy looking? Well, I don't really know how to describe it, but we entered what I suppose is Ms. Yuko's house. He led me to a hall which leads to the bathroom.

"What happened to your nose?" he asked casually, trying to strike up a conversation I think. He took out a few facial cottons from the medicine cabinet and soaked them in water.

"It's that damned wizard's fault." I answered harshly, still mad. Okay, I know it wasn't nice for me to snap at this boy when the one at fault is really that stupid wizard, but I need to let it all out. Said boy started to wipe my nose from the blood. Ugh, looking at the blood in the cotton makes me nauseous.

"I'm done." He stated, throwing away all the used up facial cottons.

"Thanks." I smiled at him, though the reaction wasn't what I was expecting. A look of fear actually flashed upon his face, and I swear he cowered a bit.

"N-No problem."

We then walked in silence to what I suppose was the storage room. But before that, we passed a mirror, and I saw that there was a huge, attention attracting purple bruise on my nose. I am so going to kill that stupid wizard for this. He's so very stupid! Argh!

"Excuse me… I was just…uh…Do you think this is what Ms. Yuko wanted me to bring?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the boy. He was holding a glass case that seems to be keeping a… black and white fat rabbit doll or something.

"How am I supposed to know?" I shrugged. The boy sighed and took the glass case with him, exiting the storage room with me trailing behind him. It was getting too awkward, so I decided to start a conversation, even though I know that I'm prone to scaring people off.

"Say…um, what's your name?" I asked casually, even though I'm really nervous inside. God, what if he's pissed off at me? What if—

"Kimihiro Watanuki. Everybody calls me Watanuki though." He answered. Ah, I'm glad, he's still willing to answer.

"Can I call you Kimihiro then?" He seemed shocked by my question, so I added, "It doesn't have to be though, I mean, I thought—"

"It's fine." He smiled. _Smiled. _At me. He isn't annoyed at me, that's a relief. Three times in a row—scratch that, blondie took away my eyesight. Two times in a row, I must be using up all the good luck stored for the rest of my life.

"It's just that no one ever calls me Kimihiro, but it's fine if you want to. It'll be a change." He explained. "Ah, I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Felicia Levitt." I answered gleefully. "My friends call me Feli—that is if I have any…"

"Feli. That's a nice name." Kimihiro commented. I grinned, though he seemed to shrink a bit, I didn't care. I need to express the happiness boiling inside of me somehow.

"Say, where is this place anyway?" I asked randomly. The thought just occurred to me, I mean, it's impossible that this is my world since Headmaster Yuko's already dead there and…yeah. Now that I gave more thought about it; I miss my small apartment! I miss my school! I miss my world! I know it's only been a few hours give and take, but I want to go home. I don't like it here, everything's just too weird and unusual.

"This is Japan." He answered. "Where are you from anyway?"

Japan. I am in Japan. I've got to let my brain register that fact. Oh God, how the hell did I end up in Japan? Well, at least all I need to do is board a plane back to— Kimihiro suddenly waved a hand in front of me.

"What?"

"I asked where you're from, and you suddenly started mumbling to yourself." He said, giving me a weird look.

"I'm from Jakarta, Indonesia. This is great! All I need to do is board a plane to get back home!" I cheered, happy with the fact that I'm not as unlucky as I think I am.

Kimihiro looked thoughtful for a second before he flashed me with a new that broke my spirits; "But didn't you say Ms. Yuko was your headmaster? And aren't Syaoran and Sakura if I'm not mistaken, your classmates?"

He's got a point, he's got a REALLY good point. I'm stuck in Japan, in another world, without any clue on how to go back.

"Ms. Yuko could grant that wish for you, I think. But you'll need to pay a price." That was the last of our conversation before we reached the backyard where the others were standing, in the rain. Lucky for me, Kimihiro decided to share his umbrella, sheltering me from the merciless rain.

"That took you long enough." Ms. Yuko commented as the glass case that was held by Kimihiro flew to her by a wave of her hand. She opened it and took out the white plushie toy, returning the black one along with the glass case to Kimihiro.

"Now, this is Mokona Modoki. It will help you transport across dimensions." Ms. Yuko explained, as the white plushie…stirred? Oh my God, it's alive! This is _not _normal. "Ms. Levitt, please stand near Syaoran." She added.

"What? Why?" I asked back, taking a step back by reflex. Is she going to kill us by using that plushie toy?

"So that you'll stick together with them when you reach the next world." She explained. Huh?

"What do you mean? I don't want to go to another world, I want to go home!" I replied, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. I knew this place wasn't normal, but forcing me to go with them like that, no way. I'm not going anywhere but back to my home, Indonesia.

"I cannot grant your wish, child."

"Why?" I was starting to hyperventilate now. Sigh, so much for keeping my cool no matter how strange it gets.

"Because someone else has already wished for you to go on this journey, and half of the price has been paid in advance." She explained. But that doesn't explain anything! There's no way in hell that I'll comply! I don't care if I can't go back. This is Japan, then it means there must be another Indonesia in this world, yeah, I'll board a plane and start my life anew.

"I require that charm bracelet." She continued, looking at the silver bracelet with the four leafed clover charms. I'd throw the bracelet willingly after all of this is over, but now that she asks for it… I feel this… This need to keep the bracelet, as if I'd die without it. I don't get it. I don't get any of this.

"Bu—" before I could even voice out an answer, the bracelet flew from my arm to her hands. No way.

"Give it ba—" I stopped myself when the white plushie toy grew wings fifteen times its size and a disturbing high pitched noise was coming out of its mouth. I knew right there and then that I had to run as fast as I could if I want to escape. And so I did.

I sprinted out of the quaint house and into the streets. Logically my position was too far away for the evil white toy to get me, but I still didn't feel safe, so I didn't stop running. I kept on running until I was met with a dead end. By then I was panting hard and leaning on the wall for support. It was raining too, so it was harder for me to inhale since water kept on going inside my mouth and nose.

I looked down to shield my face from the rain only to find a glowing circle with intricate designs underneath my feet. I broke into a run, but the globby tentacles coming from the circle caught my legs and dragged me to its center. No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't break free and I finally gave in, letting myself get transported to another world.

Once the blackness subsided, I found myself falling through a dimly lit tunnel. The colors I could see were only gold and black. Hm…Maybe it's because of the speed of my fall or something.

My thoughts were cut short by the fact that there was a rip on the tunnel and I fell through it, which would mean I'm falling to the ground. Fast. My reflexes kicked in and spontaneously, my hand grabbed something to prevent me from crashing the ground and breaking every bone in my body.

Fortunately, I caught something that stopped me from falling. Unfortunately, that something is a railing. So that means, I'm dangling off a railing of a random house, waiting for the numbness in my hands until I finally let go and fall to my death. Yep.

That's pretty much it. Not so bad actually.

* * *

Well, whaddaya think? Not so good, I could tell, but hey, it's something isn't it? I mean, it's something readable, when you're out of other fics. Yep. Or... readable-ish. Anyway, I'd like to thank _wintermoon13, _and _Black Crow _for the very interesting CC points they gave me. I'll keep in mind of what you said Black Crow, but the thing is I've already written this chapter a while ago. So yeah, I'll try in the next chapter. I'd also like to thank all those who alerted and faved :)

So, yeah, if you have time, please leave a CC (review) to help me fix this seriously imperfect story. Oh, and about the AU-ish part that I added on the summary, it's because I'm going to add a few worlds of my own :D Do look forward to it! Cause I can't stop myself from writing, I'm just too excited, haha.


	4. IV : Err Kudan world?

"I've heard she's quite the terror," a person whispered to another. "Felicia Levitt."

"If you stare at her eyes for more than 10 seconds…"

"Yes, I've heard of it!" another joined in. "Misfortunes will haunt you for a whole week."

"How terrifying!" the person commented. "There was that kid who got hit by a car right?"

"Rumors said that he sat on her seat for the semester exams…"

"Hey, don't you think it's weird that Headmaster Yuko is suddenly hospitalized?"

"Yeah, it is. Headmaster is always lively. I can't imagine her being sick in bed."

"Now that I think about it… Didn't Headmaster fell ill after calling _her _to the office?"

"That's so true! Oh my God…" they all agreed, and continued on whispering about me as if I wasn't there. Well, they probably didn't know I was there anyway.

But I don't care. If no one wants me then its fine, I don't need anyone either.

That was the resolution I made in my first year of high school. But…

* * *

**Cherry Red**

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles © CLAMP

_Felicia Levitt_

_

* * *

_

Okay, I lied. School _does _teach you something, in my case; sarcasm.

To put it together, I was being sarcastic when I said hanging off a railing to your awaiting doom isn't so bad. It's _really_ bad!

"Whatever God is up there, please, oh _please_ let me live my life longer!" I begged, chanting for forgiveness and promises of trying not to be mean anymore.

I think my prayers were actually answered! Cause a black haired man who I think happens to own the house came out and helped me immediately. Thank you God, or whatever geater force is up there.

"So you're Feli?" the man—who said that his name was Sorata—asked again, making sure I guess. I nodded meekly in response, feeling drained of any energy to think up a sassy response. "Are you travelling alone? Or are there others with you?"

Hm… I suppose there are others, but I can't be sure. What if I was transported alone? But…it's that white plushie thing that did this right? So that means we must be travelling together…somehow. Maybe.

"I think there are others… But I'm not really sure myself." He nodded. Just then, a woman with long straight jet black hair— that would give the cover girl of Sunsilk a run for her money—came in, bringing what I suppose were towels, and a set of spare clothes.

"Ah, this is my honey, Arashi." Mr. Sorata introduced the sunsilk cover worthy woman. "Arashi, this is Feli, one of the travelers."

"Huh? So you knew that we're coming?" I asked, when reality finally hit me. Hey, don't blame me, today's weird events has taken a toll on me and my brain.

"Yeah, Ms. Yuko told us about you and your friends, and we did owe her a favor…" he trailed off, before smiling back to his cheerful self. Nggh… Please, no more weird people. "I think we should search for them! It wouldn't be good if they got lost, Hanshin Republic is pretty big after all.

Deprived of much needed energy, my brain decided to shut down, leaving me thoughtless about my surroundings while being dragged outside to find my supposed 'fellow travelers'. Ugh...Why are people looking at me? Oh yeah, I'm still soaked in rainwater to the bone, and I doubt the _huge _bruise on my nose helps.

"Hey, is that them?" Mr. Sorata asked suddenly, stopping mid run. He pointed towards a group of people battling with some sort of strange animals in mid air. I decided to ignore the fact that it's _impossible_, and continued scanning the area until I saw a familiar blonde. Agh, why do I have to notice _him _of all people? Well, I can't confuse him for anyone else from this 'world', he's got that ridiculous thick coat.

"Yeah, it—" before I got to finish, Mr. Sorata had already made his way towards them, leaving me open mouthed. Mrs. Arashi took my hand in hers and dragged me towards them. Pfft, as if she could stop me from running away. I'm just too tired to try, yeah. After all, who in their right mind would refuse free food, clothes, and shelter? I know I wouldn't.

"Feli?" I snapped my head towards the person who called me. Hey, it's not every day I get to be called 'Feli'. It's usually either 'Ms. Levitt' or 'Felicia…'. "Did you get here first?"

It was the stupid wizard. I guess its fine though, we are going to be forced together, so I guess I'd have to get to know them sooner or later. Though personally, I'd prefer later.

"I didn't. Well I think I didn't." I answered, not really answering the question. How am I supposed to know? It's not like it mattered anyway, cause we're all together now.

After a lot of talking—in which I tuned out on— Mr. Sorata and Mrs. Arashi _finally _took us back their home. Which later I learned to be some sort of a motel. Meh. Right now, Mr. Sorata's still explaining about the history of 'Hanshin Republic –the best country ever!' as quoted. Sigh, and I thought I get enough of this from school.

Suddenly the room turned quiet, and I too stopped thinking. "What'd I miss?"

"What? That's my kudan!" and thus began the long and boring explanation of what a kudan is and blah blah blah. All I got was that this is the Hanshin Republic, it's shaped like a tiger, people here have kudan. Kudan is something that everybody here has, you'll have one too. Yep, that's pretty much it. Somehow, the owners of the place informed us that all the other rooms are currently occupied since there's going to be a huge event soon, and that means we all have to share this little room—which by the way is about as big as my apartment back in Indonesia.

"So…" the blonde wizard started, walking around the room, holding the pile of towels Mrs. Arashi had brought us.

"Gimme one of those!" I ordered him. He grinned and gave me one, I took it and started drying my short blonde hair furiously. Sigh, I'd hate to admit it, but my hair is the same shade of blonde as that wizard's, which is weird, considering that I've been living in a tropical country my whole life. Unless…Nah, that's just crazy. Forget I ever said anything okay?

"Feliii~ Say, do you mind telling me how you got here?" the wizard suddenly asked, plopping down right next to me. Who the hell gave him permission to do that?

"Pfft—As if I'll tell you. By the way, I don't know what your name is." I asked back, changing the subject. There's no way that I'll tell him about my 'running in the rain' experience. He'll laugh at me, definitely.

"Oh yeah! You weren't there when we introduced ourselves. My name is Fai D. Flourite, just call me Fai." He grinned at the end. I tried to smile back, but somehow the response I got was a terrified looking blond—yes, I'm getting tired of calling him the stupid wizard—and a glare from the tanned dude in black sitting alone in a corner. Pfft, emo corner! HAHAHA!

"T-That's…Syaoran and Sakura, but I think you know them." He said, pointing to Syaoran and Sakura (Syaoran who is staring intently at Sakura—they should really hook up soon), not quite meeting my eyes. Seriously, am I _that_ scary? "T-That black guy there is Kuro Kuro!" he pointed to the gruff looking dude sitting in the emo corner.

"My name is Kurogane! Stop making up those stupid names, you bastard!" Mr. Black shouted. And to think that this was only the beginning… I'd bet they'll kill each other before I have the energy to run away.

"Well, I'm—obviously—Felicia Levitt, Feli for short." I said, introducing myself to Mr. Black. He eyed me suspiciously, before glaring at the wall. So much for introductions.

"And this is..." Fai trailed off, reaching something behind him. Err…is he going to introduce me to his tommy gun or something? Cause I'd rather not be acquainted with it.

"Mokona Modoki!" the _evil white plushie of doom _jumped up to my face. By reflex, I screamed and my body just controlled itself; pulling it off of my face, and throwing it to the wall with so much force, I was sure that its contents would spill out.

Huh? Why'd my hand do that? I didn't want to kill it, I was just scared.

And then there was silence…

Suddenly the white plushie that calls itself 'Mokona Modoki' twitched a few times before breaking into a cry—personally, I'd call it wailing.

"M-Mokona was thrown to the wall! Feli does not like Mokonaaaa!" It continued wailing, flailing its little arms. I can't say I feel bad, I mean, it's its fault for jumping on me like that. But seeing it wailing like that… Sigh, I guess I might as well start trying to be nice now.

"Err… Mokona, I don't mean to…" I crawled over to the creature, smiling apologetically. "Sorr—"

"Mokona is scared!" the creature screamed, continuing its wailing. Ah… There goes my good intent.

Fai stood up and took the small creature of evil in his arms, cradling it and petting its supposed head. I crawled back to the wall where I previously leaned on and watched them in silence. Sigh, I wish I could be like him, he seems to be able to get along with anybody. I feel jealous.

No, I shouldn't be feeling jealous. I should do my best to try and socialize, yeah. Someday I'll be just like the others, and people won't avoid me. I guess I should more too, since he smiles a lot. But… why is it that every time I _try _to smile, someone always ends up with a frightened face? Am I really that scary? Sigh, then how am I supposed to socialize when my smile scares people off? I doubt anybody would want to talk to a frowning person, I know I wouldn't.

I could really use a wish right now…

Hold on. I could've wished for this back in Ms. Yuko's place! Damn, why didn't I do that? Oh yeah, I was freaking transported before I could say a word. Damn. Oh yeah! She's got my bracelet! Argh, it could've sold well! Yeah, that's probably why I felt it was important, cause it would be better off _sold _rather than _stolen. _

"Hey kid!" that broke my train of thoughts. I looked at the whole room to find everybody (minus Sakura) looking at me expectantly.

"Did I miss something?" I asked back, confused to their expectant gazes. Was I supposed to do something?

"I asked if you're going to help that other kid find his princess' feathers." Mr. Black—ehh, Mr. Kurogane said—more like spat out. Geez, he's gonna end up with wrinkles if he keeps it up. Though he already looks old… Well, older than any of us that is.

"Huh? Feathers?" What are they talking about anyway? Why would anybody search for feathers?

"Oh, she wasn't with us when we got here! That's why she doesn't know~" Fai commented, smiling all the way. He seems seriously out of character though. Back in that frosty place, he was really serious and alarmed as if something's out to get him, but now he's being all happy go lucky as if nothing matters in this world. Very suspicious.

You know, with me going off track a lot like this, I'm beginning to suspect I have ADD—short for Attention Deficit Disorder. I wouldn't be surprised if I am diagnosed with it, I _do _have trouble paying attention since my attention span lasts for about a minute before I get bored. I never did really well in school anyway.

In the end, Syaoran had to explain everything from the beginning for me to understand. Well, I think I understand.

"So? Are you gonna help out the kid?" Mr. Kurogane asked once again. Impatient much?

"I guess. But it's not like I'm going to be much of a help anyway." After all, I've still got to repay Sakura Kinomoto from my world and I could do so by helping another Sakura Kinomoto. And helping a person in need might help me become a better person.

"Thank you very much Ms. F-Felicia." The kid bowed—which is kind of weird considering that he's sitting down. Wait…did he just call me miss?

"Err… It'd be best for you to call me Felicia, or Feli. Miss makes me feel…old." I laughed dryly, receiving weird-terrified glances.

"It's getting late, let's all go to sleep!" Fai commented. I agreed with him, yawning all the way. Since the only futon and pillow in the room is used by Sakura, I tried to find a good position to sleep in, using my hands as leverage to my head. Argh, this isn't working. It's not fair that Sakura gets both the pillow and futon. I need a pillow.

"Hey Syaoran," I started, staring at the pillow intently. I _need _to have it. "Can I have Sakura's pillow?"

He seemed confused for a second, but I kept on staring at him until he hesitantly said yes. And then I smiled, scaring the daylights out of him, especially with the lights turned off.

With the pillow in hand, I crawled back to my spot near the wall and curled up, hugging the pillow, but still using it as leverage for my head. Don't know why, but I _can't _sleep without a leverage for my head, cause I'll end up with a bad headache.

Goodnight world!

Ugh, it's so noisy… Can't they shut the hell up? I'm trying to sleep here!

…

That's it, I'm giving them a piece of my mind!

I opened my eyes, ready to glare at my fellow travelers, only to find myself sitting on a table inside a café. It was a simple café, with wooden textures and a few paintings of coffee and tea. The whole place smelled of coffee beans; it's soothing, in a way. The place seemed to be mostly empty though, with only a few other customers sipping their latte.

"How did I get here…?" I asked to no one in particular. That is why I was really surprised to get an answer.

"That's not important. Weren't you listening!" I looked in front of me to find a girl… that is an exact mirror of me; with short ivory blond hair and… oh wait, she has clear blue eyes, while mine is teal. But other than eye color differences, she looks _exactly _the same as me.

"Who are you?" I asked in confusion. This must be one of those weird dreams…

"It doesn't matter," The person in front of me sighed. "Look, I'm trying to make you a deal here; I'm going to be your kudan, but you have to serve me in return."

"Huh?" This is all too confusing. "What do you mean by serve?"

"I meant serve as in serve." She explained, not really explaining anything. "Just accept, it's not like you can refuse anyway." She added in annoyance.

"Well, okay then…"

At that, she smiled—which I have to say gives me goosebumps—and took my hand in hers. The scenery changed and I drifted off into a peaceful slumber—well, that is what I had hoped. If only this shaking sensation would stop.

…Damn, why can't anybody leave me alone? Can't they see that I'm tired?

I cracked my eyelids open to meet a pair of light blue orbs so clear that they outdid the sky—pfft, cheesy much?

"Wake up Feli!"

"Huh? What?" I opened my eyes fully, rubbing on the itching sensation on my eyes. I stifled a yawn with my hand. "Hmm?"

"We're going for a walk to search for Princess Sakura's feathers." A person…Wait, that's Fai isn't it? Wha? Why is he in my room? Huuuh? Oh…yeah, I remember; all the weird things that happened yesterday. Damn, I was wishing that it was only a bad dream…

"Feli~ Are you coming or not?" he asked, snapping me out of my reverie. Hm…should I go? But I'm exhausted… Yeah, I should just stay here and… Look after Sakura or something. It definitely wouldn't use up as much energy as going through the city—which seemed huge by the way.

"I'll stay here." I spoke, using my best 'wide awake' voice, and looking at him straight in the eyes. "Sakura needs someone to watch her, in case she wakes up… or something."

"Alright…" he replied hesitantly, inching back slowly. "I'll go tell Syaoran and Kuro Kuro then…"

"Have fun!" I waved at him with a smile—which, I feel, made him run out even faster. Finally, back to sleep!

Ah, peaceful at last. Yeah, sleeping during the day is the best! Okay, enough thinking, let's sleep…

…

I CAN'T GO BACK TO SLEEP!

"This seriously suck." I sighed, sitting up and leaning on the wall. Ugh, my neck and back feels cramped. I need a bed. Or a futon. Actually, anything soft would do.

Deciding that I should search the place for any comfy looking sofas, I stood up. When I walked towards the door, I saw Sakura still lying there from the corner of my eyes. What really happened to her? I know that she's lost her soul and all that, but how could she lose it? Losing parts of your soul isn't really an everyday thing, and why Sakura? She's innocent, so why does she have to suffer?

I still find it hard that there are other worlds with different Sakuras in it. I wonder if there are different versions of me in other worlds? Now that I think about it, Syaoran called me a princess didn't he? And he was scared too. So that might mean that I'm an evil princess in his country?

…It sounds…

Ridiculous, absolutely impossible! It's just overused. Evil princesses, pfft! Imagining myself sitting on a throne and telling people to do my work for me. That's just laughable. I'm not royalty, and I don't want to be. Though I wouldn't mind people doing my work, that would make my life a whole lot easier. And enjoyable too.

I should ask Syaoran about his country's version of me.

Conveniently, a sofa was placed in the living room; right in front of the TV. Ahh, what better way to spend a fine day like this than to watch TV on a comfortable sofa with a glass of lemonade. The life~

"Felicia?" I turned to face Mrs. Arashi holding a tray of lemonades. Oh my God, is she psychic or something? Oh yeah, Mr. Sorata did mention that she used to be a priestess at a temple. I don't get what that has to do with being psychic, but whatever.

"Yes Mrs. Arashi?"

"Ah, I was just checking. Anyway, here's some lemonades, please share it with Princess Sakura when she wakes up." She told me, looking at me straight in the eye. "I have to run some errands, so please look after Princess Sakura while I'm gone. It won't take long."

I could only stare at her retreating figure as she walks out of the house.

Holy crap, she intimidates me. But that's not important, the lemonade is!

_CRASH! _

"Huh? What the hell was that?" I was seated quite comfortably in the sofa with a glass of lemonade in my right, and the TV remote in the left.

_CRASH! BOOM! _

Errr…comical sounds much? But I _should _check it out. Yeah, even if it might be a robber… Nggh, or it _might _just be Sakura. Though that seems unlikely. Oh my God, Sakura could be in danger! But… I'm scared too. Argh, what to do? What to do?

_Leave her be, obviously._

Who said that?

_Me, I'm your kudan. _

Ohh, you're that freaky uptight girl from the café!

_I'm not freaky and uptight you dimwit! I'm a mirror of YOU, so that means YOU'RE the one that's freaky and uptight!_

That might be the longest sentence I have ever heard from you.

…

Aren't you going to say something? No? Okay, end of discussion… What should I do now?

_LEAVE HER BE, YOU !#$%^&_

As much as I would like to strangle you for saying that, I won't. There's no way in hell I'm going to strangle myself. Anyway, I like your idea, but I can't do that! Sakura is my friend, I can't leave her be. What if she's in trouble?

_This is a different Sakura, you've never even spoken to her once! Why risk your safety for someone you don't even know?_

Well, that can't really be answered logically, but I guess morally, it's the right thing to do. So yeah, that's what I'm going to do right now! I'm gonna march up there—

_I'd like to see you try._

That was it, this has officially become a personal business.

I marched upstairs oozing confidence and bravery, that is until…

"AAAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed back, in shock of course. Not that I was scared or anything, pssh.

"Why…are you screaming?" a soft voice asked. It sounded concerned, and the source was the room I left. Slowly but surely, I opened the door, only to see…

"Sakura?" It was Sakura standing there, looking out the window. Now that wouldn't seem dangerous, but her position was one of those 'I'm-gonna-run-away-by-climbing-out-this-window-on-the-second-floor', and I'm sure it is a threat.

"Who…are you?" she asked, like what a gullible child would. She seemed so innocent, I don't have the heart to use my usual sarcastic remarks.

"You can call me Feli." I smiled. Her response surprised me though, she didn't scream nor did she stare at me as if I'm a monster, but she merely tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you… my friend?" What am I supposed to answer? I don't know her, but if I don't answer yes, she might run off. "Let's… be friends."

"Huh?" Is she serious? I feel like I'm talking to a toddler… But I might as well make the best of it.

"Err, yeah, we're friends." I smiled, getting the same 'tilt of the head' reaction from her. "Um… Sakura, come here, let's do something together."

It would be bad if she accidentally falls out the window right? So I'm doing a good deed by lying to her that we're friends, right? Yeah, of course I'm right. But the dilemma here is…

"What do friends usually do Sakura?" I finally asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Ah… Walk together…?" that was her vague response. She looks dazed, as if she couldn't focus her eyes on one object or something. That doesn't sound good. What if she's become blind? Nah, that's crazy, I'm thinking too much. And thinking too much leads to a headache—that is for me anyway.

"Okay then…" I answered hesitantly. "Let's go for a walk."

Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing. Hell, I don't know if I'm even allowed to bring Sakura out of the house, but I'm bored, like _really _bored, and she seems bored as well. Or maybe confused. Err… I'd have to get back before Mrs. Arashi comes home then. To avoid 'missing people' cases, of course.

"Feli… Is this okay?" Sakura asked me, spinning a bit to show me everything.

What are we doing, you ask? Well, since Sakura's wearing something that I believe will look like a cosplay costume in this world, we—well, I—decided that she'll have to find something else to wear for the walk. So here we are, rummaging through a closet full of different sets of outfits, in a random room—which I know nothing of. I just hope it's not Mrs. Arashi's. I doubt she'll be happy if she found out we—well, I—went through her wardrobe.

"Meh, looks fine to me." I commented. She was wearing a sleeveless sundress that went to her knees, of course, one couldn't complete the look without a hat and a cool shade. Oh yeah, even if we ran into the others; Syaoran, Fai, and Mr. Black, I doubt they'll recognize us. This is perfect!

We left the house silently and inconspicuously, Sakura smiling lightly, while I dared anyone to say a word with my stare of awesomeness.

"It smells nice…" Sakura said suddenly. "Let's go there."

And that's how we ended up in a bakery. A warm, cozy, bakery with a hot cashier dude I might add.

"What would you like to buy Sakura?" I asked sweetly, adding an extra smile—that I hope would work in my favor. There's no harm in trying to get the cashier dude's attention by being nice and sweet right? After all, a guy like him usually likes the girly type.

Okay, wait. Did I seriously just think of getting that dude's attention? What's wrong with me? I bet it's the hormones. I don't like guys. But it doesn't mean I like girls, no, I mean… This is not the right time to be thinking of guys, not when my life just took 180 degrees turn.

"I'd like…these." Sakura suddenly said, getting my attention. I just stared back in response. How could I even react? She's holding a bouquet of breads so big, it's not even funny.

"A-Are you sure you want that much Sakura?" I asked meekly, awaiting her answer of doom. How's my wallet going to survive this massacre?

"Yes." She smiled innocently. With shaky hands, I lead her to the cashier and told her to give the breads to the now not-so-appealing-dude. He gave me a weird glance before counting the total expense.

Why am I getting the weird look? Sakura's the one that's buying the breads! I'm being nice and paying for it. Pfft, people these days.

"That will be 215." He told me, still giving me that weird look. Begrudgingly, I took out my wallet and handed him the money. I hope you're happy Sakura, I'm wasting a whole lot of money for you.

"Umm… Miss, I'm sorry, but…" he trailed off, looking unsure. "It seems that you've got the wrong currency."

I raised my eyebrows and asked for the money back, then I examined it. It looks perfectly fine, only a bit folded on the side, but that's not supposed to make a difference.

Then it hit me. Hard. It's in rupiah. This is another world, with another currency. In other words; _I'm penniless. _

Sakura seemed to sense my distress and gave the cashier dude _that look. _Yeah, that look that will melt even my (_rumored to be made out of ice) _heart.

"Ah, b-but I guess I could pay f-for it." The guy choked out in embarrassment. A thin shade of red decorating his face. "T-that is if you'd like…"

"Yes, I would like that very much." Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you."

And that is how we got out of the bakery with a huge back full of breads without spending a cent.

"How do you do that?" I asked her as we walked home. I doubt Mrs. Arashi and the others would be pleased if they found out I took Sakura out for a walk without any other supervisor—other than myself, which I see incapable of baring such responsibility.

"Do what?" she asked confusedly, tilting her head to the right. Ahh, that's right, she wouldn't understand…

"Nevermind." I said. "Why did you get so many breads?"

"Hm… I don't know." She replied shortly, earning a twitching eye from me. So we went through all that trouble and she doesn't even know who to give these breads to. So much for making her happy.

"But, I guess we could give these to those in need." She added after a while. I nodded silently beside her, keeping up with her relatively fast pace. Geez, can't people relax these days?

We finally reached Mr. Sorata's townhouse, thanks to my super awesome sense of direction! Okay, I lied, it was Sakura's sense of direction. I don't have photographic memory okay!

I opened the front door silently and discreetly, only to find myself face to face with the scariest species I have ever laid eyes upon—err, correction; a cross Mrs. Arashi.

* * *

And here's another crappy update, but what's different this time is the fact that its LONG. Like... 11 pages on MS Word. Meh, my brain needed to vent the overused idea out before it explodes and leave me for good.

Anyway; Thank you very much to _neko-chan cat eyedgirl meong_ for your lovely review :) _Mungkin lo baru sadar karena gue baru nulis di chapter sebelomnya ttg asalnya Feli, haha. Gitu ya kesannya? Habisnya kalo langsung ke Yuko's shop, kayak terlalu overused plotnya. YEAH! Gue tinggal di Jkt juga! Gue baru pindah ke Pondok Indah, dulu gue tinggal di daerah Cinere xD Makasih banyak ya, buat reviewnya. It kept me going. And don't be shy to tell me about Feli's mary sue-ness. It's pretty clear to me -_-_

For _Black Crow; _will you get an account already! I want to talk to you for real! Not by review responses. _I have to thank you for your awesome reviews throughout my whole carrier as a fanfiction writer (?) _Anyway, MAKE AN ACCOUNT!

Yep, with that settled, there's only one more thing I need to say; _please leave a review (consisting of; constructive criticism, feed backs, and advices). I really think Feli's a Mary Sue, damn. I've gotta get that fixed... _


	5. V : Time For a Filler!

Don't just hate being scolded?

Well, I do. And I think a lot of people do too. Unless you're weird and actually enjoy getting unimportant speeches that wastes 1/6 of your short life. I'm not one of those people. For one, I actually love being alive. I don't take my life for granted, and I don't think those who do are smart enough to understand that being given the chance to live is… errr, something big. Yeah.

Okay, I guess I'm getting off topic, but I suppose talking about how much I love life is better than talking about how much I hate getting scolded.

Ever since I was…err, let's rephrase; I've always been scolded and grounded by my teachers and principals since I could remember, and believe me when I say; it's not pleasant. Cause it really isn't. The adults will label you as 'the troublemaker', and treat you differently from the other kids.

Headmaster Yuko was one of those who treat me differently. I don't like it. The treatment's neither special nor caring, but it's as if I'm a problem that needs to be solved quickly, and they'll do whatever it takes to change me; to make me become a person who I'm really not.

I don't like it. No, I hate it.

I'm myself, and I don't want to change. _Ever_. Because I love being myself, and I wouldn't trade it for the world—but maybe world_s. _

Err, never mind. That was my money lover side adding a few sentences.

* * *

**Cherry Red**

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles © CLAMP

_Felicia Levitt_

* * *

An angered married woman is something you do _not _want to face when coming home. Believe me, it's a personal experience. Well, something I just experienced a few hours ago actually;

"What did you think you were doing?" Mrs. Arashi asked me, holding Sakura's hand and keeping her away from me. "I told you to _stay_ and _watch after _Sakura, not take her out for a walk."

"Well, you see…" I started, but stopped myself, feeling intimidated by her stare. Gosh, not all of it is _my _fault. Sakura wanted to take a walk too!

"You're lucky Syaoran and the others aren't home yet." She sighed in exasperation. "If he found out about this, I don't think he'll be very pleased."

Err, she's got a point. The Li Syaoran in my world is known for his bad temper. I just hope this little incident won't leak out, and that this Syaoran has less of a temper.

"Alright, all that matters is that you're both safe and sound." She finally smiled. Errmm… mood swings much? She seems really out of character from last night. But… at least I'm off the hook!

Sakura and I were setting the breads at the counter when she suddenly swayed from side to side before finally falling down. Luckily, Mrs. Arashi was there to catch her, because being the awesome person I am; I gaped like a fish, doing absolutely _nothing _to help out.

Yes, I'm awesome and I know it. There's no need for you to remind me.

"This is because she hasn't retrieved all of her feathers…" Mrs. Arashi informed me as she gazed at Sakura.

"Err…yeah, of course." It just slipped my mind is all. I'm not panicking. Yeah, it's not like I was screaming my lungs out or something…

"You didn't have to scream." Okay, fine. I was screaming…a bit. What if she had a heart attack and died? I had to be cautious. I don't want to be blamed after all.

In the end both Mrs. Arashi and I carried Sakura upstairs to the room we stayed in, with lots of difficulties, since Mrs. Arashi wasn't strong enough to do so alone, and apparently, I wasn't that gifted in sports, so I didn't help…much.

Once that was done with, Mrs. Arashi started to prepare dinner, and me being me, I opted not to help. I'm just going to be truthful about this; I can't cook. So being the helpful person I am, I decided to lounge on the couch. What? It's what I do best.

"We're back!" A group of people shouted as they barged in through the front door, making me jump from the suddenness of it all.

"Don't do that." I growled, irritated. What? I'm like an irritable grizzly…ish. Nevermind. "What if I got a heart attack and died?"

"Tch, you're exaggerating it." A pissed of Mr. Kurogane commented before he walked upstairs. I ignored him, and the fact that he's always pissed. He has anger issues. Syaoran apologized and took the suddenly silent "Mokona" upstairs, leaving me with the wizard. Well, I'm not even sure if magic exists or not, but he looks like a wizard, so I'll call him that.

"You seem to be in a foul mood today." He commented, breaking the silence and plopping down on the couch next to me. I grunted and switched the TV on, flipping through channels.

"Care to share?" Oh! They have MTV here! Chart Attack is on—wait, what?

"Huh?" I must look like an idiot, although my intelligence is far more superior to any other being in this dimension. It's practically written in the law of awesomeness—which I wrote myself.

"We need to talk," I could swear his voice had a menacing edge to it. As if he'd kill me if I didn't do what he says. "In private."

"But this is in private!" I whined. Oh! On The Floor is still on the charts? But that song is so old!

"This isn't private at all." He smiled, before dragging me out to the front porch.

Damn! I was watching Chart Attack too! I didn't have a TV back at my place, and I only watch TV at the library's audiovisual room—secretly too!

"What?" I asked once we got to the front porch. I'm not really in the mood for stupid games, especially when my TV privilege is on the stake.

"Who are you?" Seriously. _This _is what he dragged me out for? "Really."

"I've told you before!" I screamed out, frustrated. "My name is Felicia Levitt, an ordinary 17 year old high school girl without any magic whatsoever."

"Then how did you transport yourself to Celes?" He seemed to be frustrated too. Well that's good. Someone should share my pain.

"I didn't." I answered. "It was the charm bracelet."

"Your price for travelling dimensions?" I nodded before grunting. I could've sold that charm bracelet for a whole lot of money. I could've afforded a better apartment!

"Can I ask you something?" It was a random question that suddenly piped up. It's going to haunt for me days if not answered. "Are you really a wizard? And does magic really exist?"

He looked taken aback, but answered my question anyway. Maybe he felt like he should answer since I've answered his questions, or maybe it could've been my stare. Honestly, it doesn't matter.

"Yes, I'm a wizard, but my source of magic was taken as the payment for travelling through dimensions." He answered with a smile. "So I'm pretty much useless."

Yeah, but you're still hot—I mean, you could still be of use to me.

"And yes, magic is real." He grinned. "If it weren't, then how could you possibly travel to another dimension?"

"Okay, I believe you." I smiled, earning a weird look from him.

"Is my smile that scary?" I asked nonchalantly. He's probably going to say something like, 'Yeah, it's really scary. You should stop smiling, forever.'

"Well, I wouldn't call that your smile Feli." He seemed to be pondering over his next words. God, he looks hot even when he's pulling off a weird pose. "I'd call that your scary face!"

I take it back. I take it all back.

"Stupid fail Harry Potter wannabe." I muttered, leaving a still smiling Fai in the front porch.

Okay, so he's probably right, but it still pisses me off. He could've said it nicely, well, nicer than that! He was too blunt, way too blunt.

"Feli!" I stopped in my tracks , "I didn't mean it like that."

He didn't?

"I suppose you just don't have anything to truly smile for," I turned my head to look at him. "Yet."

That… May be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Fai…"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot." I just can't help but to smile at his words of wisdom—If you can call it that. And if he weren't such a stranger to me, I'd give him a good hit to the back of his head, just for the sake of it. Don't ask me why, it's a weird urge.

"Am I?" he asked back, smiling as well. All of this happy time is making me hungry…

"I wish I had an apple…" I sighed out loud, not even pertaining to Fai's question. Suddenly something hard hit me in the back of my head, and Fai, being Fai, caught the thing with ease.

"Ouch…" I mumbled, rubbing the sore spot. "Whoever threw—"

"It's an apple." I turned my attention towards Fai who was eyeing the apple as if it was an alien.

"Yes." I agreed. "It's an apple." I think that's obvious enough not to be stated out loud?

"No, it fell out of thin air." By now, I could assure you that he had hit his head on a wall when flirting with a chick a few hours ago. Maybe. What? It's possible. "Right after you said that you wished for an apple." Ohh… What?

"Huh?" Let me define 'huh'; I don't get it. Could you please explain it using words that someone as awesome as myself could understand?

"Are you sure you don't posses any magic?" He asked, seriously this time.

"None that I'm aware of." I shrugged. "Although it would be cool if I had some." But I'm a 100% sure that I've got no magic whatsoever. Hogwarts didn't even send a letter to me! Or maybe that's because Hogwarts only takes in European wizards and witches? Then what about those from other parts of the world? Hold on, this is stupid, I'm confusing myself.

"I see…" He keeps on saying that although his face clearly screams out 'I-don't-think-you're-telling-the-truth', but I can't really blame him. I'm not even sure myself.

"Could it be your kudan's doing then?" He suggested, taking a seat at the chair on the front porch. I too was tired of standing, and began looking around for another chair when I realized that; there was only _one _chair.

"Fai," I started, looking directly at him—which might have freaked him out at some level, but I freak everyone out, so that wasn't much of a change.

"Yes?" He asked sweetly.

"Stand up." I commanded. "I want to sit there."

"What?" He looked taken aback.

"I want to sit." He looked around and it finally dawned on him since his mouth was forming an 'O' shape.

"Why don't you sit here, on my lap?" Fai suggested, patting his lap with a grin on his face. I stared at him incredulously, fighting back a blush that was threatening to creep up my neck.

"Do you not know how wrong that sounded?" I asked him, inching backwards. I knew it, there's something weird going on with him.

"Eh?" Fai tilted his head—cutely I might add—in confusion. "I was offering, since I'm sure that you wouldn't want to sit on the floor."

I let out a strangled cry and ran inside the house to continue watching Chart Attack. He's way too oblivious for his own good! In fact, he's so oblivious that it seems like he's feigning it! Argh, Fai, I swear, you are going to be the death of me.

Chapter 5/END

* * *

Author's Note:

After deserting this story for almost half a year, I suddenly realized that this is the best story that I've ever wrote. But that isn't what made me update, it's the threat of having a homicidal zombie named Foom after me, courtesy of In-A-World-Of-Black-And-White. Nah, just joking, but really she's the reason I updated (and my love for Fai too of course).

So yeah, even if this is the best story that I've ever written, it still sucks ass. That means that I'm not cut out to be an author, but whatever, I'll try my best. Don't expect another update okay? The chances that I'll ever update again is slim, but if my love for Fai prevails all my laziness, then whoop-dee-do.

Signing out,

Retard.


	6. VI : A Whole New World?

All Feli could hear are the murmurs of voices, mixing in together, creating an incoherent buzzing in her ears. As she focused on her surroundings, the murmurs gradually became louder, and clearer. She still couldn't make out what the voices said, but she felt oddly safe in the darkness with the voices accompanying her.

However, her relaxing time was shortly relieved when a familiar voice spoke to her ear, "Open your eyes."

The blond opened her eyes to the sight of a traditional market. People of all ages are walking around, some carrying baskets filled with various vegetables, others walking around, stopping at several stands to buy something. The market was crowded, yes, but the lively atmosphere was hard to ignore. Most of the people strolling around are either happy or laughing, conversing with each other casually like any other day.

"Do you know where this is?" Feli turned her attention to the blonde beside her—her kudan. Of course, the crystal blue eyed blonde hadn't stated that herself, but from the stories that Feli has heard from her travel mates, she could at least conclude that she was exactly that; a kudan.

"I don't think so," the teal eyed blonde answered breezily, feeling at ease. This was her second time meeting her kudan, so there was no need for formalities and all that. "Where is this?"

Her companion laughed at the other's carefree attitude. They were alike in terms of appearances, but the crystal blue eyed one was sure that they are different in terms of personality.

"You should try and figure that out on your own."

The two blondes walked through the market in a comfortable silence, side by side. Any normal person would say that they're twins simply strolling around the market, but if you squint real hard, you could tell that the crystal blue eyed one has a somewhat translucent skin.

"You are my kudan, aren't you?" Feli decided to pop the question, wanting to know for sure. Her companion could only smirk in return before replying, "I suppose you could call me that."

"I can grant whatever you wish for, but it must be an item that you have seen before." Feli's kudan explained. "However, I ask for a payment in return."

Feli's ears perked up in the mention of a payment. "And what could that payment be?"

Her kudan laughed, the sound as breezy as the wind that breezed passed them. "I've told you before haven't I? You are to serve me in return."

Another breeze followed and Feli stopped in her tracks, taking in her surroundings as she was no longer in the crowded market, but in a lush green forest with a deserted track that led them deeper into the forest.

"I don't understand what you mean by serve you in return," Feli argued, not wanting to be cheated on. She wants to know what she has to give in return as a payment to prevent another incident like the one in Ms. Yuuko's shop.

"You'll understand soon enough, don't worry." The kudan too stopped a few feet in front of Feli, her short blond hair swaying with the wind while her light blue eyes sparkled. "After all, you can't back out now."

An uneasy feeling started to form in the pit of Feli's stomach, but her kudan has a point. They had already made a deal, and backing out from a deal is nothing but cowardly—something that she would never resort to under any circumstance.

"You know, I don't understand why you're so bent on becoming someone you're not," The kudan spoke through slightly pursed lips. "Why would you want to become one of _them_?" The way she said the word 'them' is as if the thought of it is sickening.

"What do you mean?" Feli raised an eyebrow at her kudan's remark. "I'm not trying to become someone that I'm not."

"You are!" Her kudan retorted, pointing a finger at her childishly. "Even a child could tell that you're trying hard to be nice and understanding, but you can't do that can you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Feli lied through her teeth. She knew that her kudan was right, and unfortunately for her, she sucks ass in lying.

"Whenever you try to be nice, something bad always happens right?" Her kudan continued, taunting Feli further. "Why don't you just give up? You're just causing trouble by trying to be nice."

"Nothing bad happened to Sakura Kinomoto when I tried being nice to her!" Feli retorted, knowing that she was losing this argument. She hated how her kudan seemed to know all her weakness, she felt powerless against her.

"But you slapped her, didn't you?"

Feli stayed silent. She was at loss for words. Everything her kudan said was true—in a way, but she refused to believe in them.

"Headmaster Yuuko—" Before the kudan could finish, Feli had already slapped her, leaving a red mark on the kudan's pale cheek.

Realizing what she's done, Feli paled immediately and apologized, bowing. However, instead of hitting Feli back, the kudan laughed in response. It wasn't the same breezy laugh from before, that Feli took note of, it was a sinister laugh, barely concealing the anger beneath it.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" The kudan smirked before turning around. "Haven't you ever thought of the reason why?"

Just when Feli was about to retort, her surroundings started to dematerialize right before her eyes. Only a soft chuckle could be heard, and she knew that it was no other than her all-knowing kudan.

* * *

**Cherry Red**

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles (c) CLAMP

_Chapter 6_

* * *

"Feli."

The only response from said person was a groan as she turned away from the source of the voice, hell bent on continuing her much needed sleep. Apparently, she had stayed up late to sort out her thoughts after her 'eventful' discussion with Fai on the porch. Who could blame her though, the blond mage's words could be very controversial, even if he never intended for it to mean that way.

"Fe~li!" Whoever was bothering her was persistent, even in her drowsy state she could tell. "Wakie-wakie!"

"Shut up… I'm trying to sleep here," the blond girl murmured, blocking out any form of noise by putting her pillow over her ears. That was a smart move, Fai agreed, but it also gave him an excuse to try and wake her with the most annoying and unnecessary methods. Fai wouldn't be Fai if he couldn't succeed in annoying at least one person a day, right?

"Felicia~" The girl refused to wake up, and Fai's eyes glinted in delight.

'She's really asking for it,' Fai thought, a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth. There was no way that he's going to let this chance to 'get to know' her better slip away, especially when she was giving him an excuse to do so. Flexing his fingers, Fai cooed the girl's name one last time before executing his 'assault' on the sleeping blond.

"AAAAHHHH!" Feli jolted up and kicked away whatever was tickling her sides in reflex, earning a laugh from her 'assailant'. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

The magician could only laugh in response, ignoring Feli completely as he rolled around, clutching his sides. The girl's reaction was so comical that Fai couldn't help but to laugh at her. On the other hand, Feli was mad, yes, but she had more…important matters to think of at the moment. And that important matter the dream that she just had—specifically, her conversation with her supposed kudan.

Just who was she? How could she know so much? These questions plagued Feli's mind, and as much as she hated to admit; everything that her kudan said was right. Well, the things that Feli understood was right, but the rest, she had yet to figure out.

"E-Eh? Feli, are you okay?" Fai who had stopped laughing noticed that the girl was staring at a non-existent spot on the wall across them, her eyes blank. "You can get mad at me if you want to!"

"Huh? What?" The younger blonde snapped back to reality as Fai snapped his fingers in front of her unblinking eyes. "Ah yeah, you were saying?"

Fai noticed the slight change in the girl's personality, but decided to let it slip. After all, he had only known her for about 4 days, and she's spent most of those days sleeping. It wouldn't be proper to conclude her personality just yet.

"You've been sleeping for 2 days straight!" Fai exclaimed. "It's about time that you wake up."

Instead of a whack on the head or a yell to the face that he was expecting, Feli merely gave him a look before standing up and dusting off the pillow that she used. The mage could only stare at his travel companion as she rearranged the couch that she slept on wordlessly, not even once ordering him to help her.

"Ah, I fell asleep here, huh?" The younger blonde spoke flatly, folding the blanket that she used neatly and placing it on the couch. "So what did I miss?"

"Well, Princess Sakura is awake, and we're all set to go," Fai spoke conversationally, adding his trademark smile at the end of his sentence. "Are you ready?" He extended his hand towards her in a gentlemanly manner.

Feli nodded lightly and took his hand, not wanting to be rude. The two of them walked out of the living room and exited the house, meeting up with Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane and of course Mokona, who was bouncing around the place excitedly.

"Feli here sure is hard to wake up!" Fai ruffled the younger blonde's hair, grinning all the way. Kurogane merely huffed in response, while Syaoran nodded in understanding. "We're all set now!"

As Mokona spread its wings, Yuuko's magic circle appearing underneath the five inter-dimensional travelers. Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and even Kurogane bid their goodbyes to the crowd that has showed up, however Feli paid them no heed. Her mind was currently set on the few lines that Syaoran and Sakura exchanged just after Syaoran was able to retrieve one of the feathers.

"_Who are you?" The way Sakura had said it… So innocent, so clueless. And yet her words have succeeded in shattering someone's heart into pieces. If Feli hadn't known any better, she would have marched straight at the desert princess and slap her across the face—but of course she didn't. _

_The teal eyed blonde could only watch from behind the window as her travel mate stood under the rain, crying his heart out. She couldn't fathom why he had to pay such a price in order to save the one he loved—why is he the one being hurt when he's supposed to be rewarded for saving someone? Up until now, these questions lingered in Feli's mind, haunting her as a feeling of déjà vu, yet not quite as strong, plagued her mind. She felt somewhat apologetic towards Syaoran since she wasn't able to do anything for him, while Kurogane and Fai are willing their kudans to shield him from the rain—and yet, she knew that she had no responsibility to take care of him. After all, they had just met each other a few days back, hadn't they? And under a traumatizing circumstance too._

"Felicia." The girl shook her head, breaking away her train of thought.

"I know that deep down, you're a good person." Mrs. Arashi smiled warmly at Feli, surprising the blonde. Never before had anyone said something like that about her, and she was deeply touched. Touched, but not convinced—after all, she had never thought of herself as _nice_.

.

.

.

.

"Rise and shine!"

Feli could feel the once warm covers around her being pulled away. In an attempt to preserve the remaining heat that once came from the covers, she curled herself into a small ball, still intending to continue her sleep.

"Wake up! You overslept, again!" Feli cracked one of her eyelids open, only to close it as the blaring sunlight attacked her eyes. What do they mean by overslept? She was sure that she hadn't made any sort of appointment with anybody, and hadn't she been transporting to another world?

"Felicia!"

"Ack! Yes! Yes! I'm up!" The blonde uncurled and sat up, opening her bleary eyes slowly, shielding them from the unforgiving sunlight.

"It's about time!" The person who woke her up huffed. "Your shift is going to be added!"

"What?" Feli was confused and disoriented at the same time. Once her eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight, she saw a girl, around the same age as herself, dressed in a white housekeeper attire, with jet black hair tied into two pigtails—Feli was more than sure that she had never seen her before.

"What are you staring at?" The jet black haired girl questioned, giving Feli a disapproving stare. "Hurry and get yourself cleaned! You have a lot of chores to do."

The blonde was more than confused and irritated at the same time. She wasn't a maid, and no one could tell her what to do because she does what she wants, whenever she wants to!

"I'm not a maid. Go and give orders to someone who would follow them." Feli snapped, glaring at the jet black haired girl standing in front of her bed. "Who are you, anyway?"

The girl addressed could only stare blankly at the blonde. "Did you hit your head hard or something?" The blonde stared back in silence, trying hard to remember what she had been doing before she fell asleep—apparently, that didn't work so well, because she still doesn't know how she ended up knowing the girl in front of her.

Now that Feli was wide awake, she took in her surroundings. Beside her bed was a row of beds, identical to her own, stretching until the edge of the room. Huge window panels are lined up in accordance to the beds, the curtains opened, allowing sunlight to stream into the room.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you have to serve Princess Sakura, okay?" The pigtailed girl explained exasperatedly, huffing all the while. She was comical, Feli had to admit, and somewhat graceful as well. "I'm Himawari—in case you forgot, and by the way you're acting, I'm pretty sure you did."

"Ah, um… Okay." Feli didn't know what to say, she had no witty come back what so ever since she was caught in a bad time. "Do I err… Have to do something first?"

If Himawari had the time to facepalm for her life, she would have done so without a doubt.

Chapter 6/END

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, so apparently my love for the lovable Fai prevails, and thus, I was able to type out another chapter. This chapter was influenced by Owl City's new album; All Things Bright and Beautiful. Yes, it's a filler chapter, but I suppose it'll be _somewhat _important in the future. Maybe.

Anyway, just as I have mentioned in the previous notes, I'll be slipping a few worlds of my own. Hence the 'AU-ish' at the summary. Look forward to the world that I created, okay? :D


	7. VII : Being a Servant

It had only been an hour, and yet I was already cursing at whatever deity is in charge of this morbid world. Where I come from, this is called _human slavery. _I mean, honestly! Under what circumstances would anyone be cruel enough to make me (and me alone) mop up the Great Hall? Believe me when I say; the hall _definitely_ lives up to its name. And to top it all off, I had to mop it with a piece of cloth. Yes, you read right; _a piece of cloth. _As far as I know, mops come with a stick attached to it.

Feel my pain?

"Ms. Levitt!" I flinched from the sudden voice that blared through the hall. "Stop glaring at nothing and start mopping! The hall won't clean itself, you know!"

I grit my teeth to stop myself from retorting a witty come back that will surely earn myself another good slap from the demon's pawn; Tanaka. I swear, she's inhuman with no consideration of both the living and dead beings around her. Even I know that I'm much more humane than her, and that's saying something, alright.

In the end, I had no choice but to get on my knees and start mopping from the corner of the hall—using nothing but a piece of cloth and a bucket of soap water. This is degrading, really, this is. From a 3rd year high school student to a mere servant…

After successfully mopping a quarter of the room—with _a lot_ of difficulties since I basically suck at everything chore related—I threw the cloth at a random direction in frustration. And of course with the limitless amount of bad luck that I seem to posses, the cloth just _had_ to end up smacking someone straight on the face.

"Err, are you okay?" I stood up from my crouched position on the floor and walked towards my unlucky victim. It wasn't exactly my fault, he just _had _to be there when I was about to throw a tantrum, didn't he?

The man pulled the cloth away from his face, revealing…

No, not an unbelievably gorgeous face—although that sounded really appealing. But no.

Erm, he pulled the cloth away from his face, revealing dark chocolate orbs and a darker shade of brown hair—wait, isn't that Syaoran?

"Syaoran!" Relief washed me, and I couldn't help but to mutter a soft apology to whatever deity is in charge of this world. It seems that this world's deity isn't so mean after all. Running towards Syaoran giddily, I didn't realize that he was inching back pretty quickly in response.

"Hey you!" A booming voice stopped me from running over to Syaoran's direction and hugging him senseless. "What do you think you're doing!"

Huh? In a matter of seconds, I felt my arms being tugged from behind harshly, pinning me to the spot.

"What do you think you're doing!" the voice—which seemed to be the one holding me in place—shouted louder, successfully hurting my ears.

"Let me—" My struggles were cut short when Syaoran strode over to me, waving a hand, to dismiss whoever is behind me, I suppose. Next thing I know, I was unceremoniously pushed forward—luckily, Syaoran was there to steady me. I wouldn't have appreciated having a one-on-one make out session with the floor.

"I'm sorry, but…" Syaoran stared at me, as if trying to remember who I was. "Aren't you-"

He stopped in mid-speech when his eyes met mine, as though he forgot what he was about to say. I take that as an invitation to start talking; the faster I get this over with, the faster we could get out of this morbid world.

"Why do you have that brute," I pointed to his "bodyguard", "with you?"

"Eh? Well-" I didn't give him time to answer because I kept on shooting questions at him, wanting him to get the message that I don't like this world at all. I finally stopped once he stayed quiet and a look of contemplation to leave me be crossed his face.

"I'm really sorry, but I didn't quite understand what you were talking about..." My jaw drops in utter shock; how could he pretend to not know like that! I know that I could be unbearable, but pretending as though we weren't traveling at all is just crossing the line! I was about to bring out a (in my opinion) good argument that would have him fess up the truth when suddenly-

"Your Highness!" I shivered in disgust recognizing that voice. Only one person could bring me the chills by shouting like that-and it's not even directed at me; Tanaka. I haven't known her for long, yes—an hour at the most—but as far as I could tell; I don't like her. It may be a personal grudge against her (after all, she was the one responsible for my moping the hall), but something about her just screams _not a nice person_.

"I humbly apologize for this." Before I know it, my left arm was caught in a tight grasp—too tight for my liking. "I will see to it that she will be punished severely, My Lord." The grasp tightens, to the point that I was sure it was going to leave a bruise, and I couldn't help wincing as the conniving (am I even using this word properly?) lady dragged me forcefully—away from Syaoran and the man that stood protectively beside him.

"Wait!" I stopped struggling against Tanaka's hold as she seemed to completely let my arm go at the sound of Syaoran's voice. It was an order, I could tell—and any servant would be deemed an idiot if he (or she) were to ignore it. In fact, I almost thought for a second that this was a different Syaoran... This world's Syaoran. 

"Y-Your Highness," Tanaka bowed so deep it's hard to differentiate it from stretching… But, did she just call him 'your highness'? Don't tell me… "I-I deeply apologize—"

"It's fine." Syaoran spoke again, in a much softer tone. "I would like her to accompany me."

"Y-yes, Your Highness." The disgust and resentment I felt quickly faded as the source of it disappeared through the halls quicker than I could have imagined. The only thing that bothers me now is…

"Um… Thanks," I turned towards the brown haired boy, not really knowing what to say and what to do now that my questions about him has been answered. He is this world's Syaoran, not the one traveling with me. Then where could my travel mates possibly be?

I was replied with a small smile before he turned and walked towards the double doors. Him being the only familiar face in this new world, I couldn't help but want to stay near him-even though I know that he's not the same Syaoran. "Wait!" I called, catching up with him. "Do you need any assistance? I'd gladly help if you need to find something or someone." I offered, internally face-palming at my pathetic excuse to be near him.

"But aren't you Princess Sakura's assistant?" He turned back to look at me, raising an eyebrow in question. I am? A shrug is all I responded with before he continues, "Well, I suppose if you could take me to her..."

And I did-or at least, _attempted _to do so. In the end, he told me that Sakura is most likely to be either in the garden or in her room, two of the most obvious places that didn't even cross my mind.

* * *

**Cherry Red**

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (c) CLAMP

Chapter 7

_Felicia Levitt_

* * *

"Felicia, could you please get a matching bandana for Sakura?" Tomoyo (another visiting princess from some other random kingdom that has a really weird name) smiled sweetly, inspecting Sakura's cream dress, sometimes narrowing her eyes and brushing off imaginary dust. I nodded and walked towards the vanity, which was placed conveniently in the accessories section of the room's walk-in wardrobe. Without having to rummage through the vanity, I found a matching pastel colored bandana with an artificial white rose attached. The edge has a few gold trinkets attached to it, giving the impression of both elegance and sophistication (Bah, not that I'd care or anything). Of course, this is all from my perspective; I just hope Tomoyo would think so too.

Walking back towards the raven haired princess who was now brushing the other princess' hair, I handed the bandana to the seemingly sober one—Tomoyo. An approving smile made its way into her lips as her eyes met mine knowingly (although I'm not too sure on what she knows). She expertly tied the strings of the headpiece onto Sakura's head, leaving even the awesome me speechless with her finger movements.

"Perfect!" the foreign princess squealed in delight, twirling Sakura around, her cream dress puffing out from the excess air entering the ruffles. "Felicia, you've got a good taste for headpieces." I smirked, proud of my work. If this keeps up, I might as well try fashion designing.

"Oh, but how come you're not dressed up?" Tomoyo clicked her tongue at me in disapproval. I grew wearier by the second as her sharp violet colored eyes inspects every inch of my body (true as disturbing as that sounds)—probably thinking of what kind of dress would suit me and all that. "That won't do! As the princess' assistant, you can't go out like this!"

"But I'm not supposed to be important!" I tried to save myself from the torturous process of putting a corset (something that is believed to be as important as air in this world) on. Just by watching Sakura use it, I've earned myself a new fear; fear of medieval torture devices, namely corsets. There's just no possible way I'd let one near me—much less _wear _one. Nu-uh!

"Aww, but your clothes don't match the dress code!" Tomoyo reasoned, inching closer towards me, while I stepped backwards, trying to get away from the mad woman. "It's for Princess Sakura!"

"Huh?" At the mention of her name, the dazed princess of Tielen turned her head towards our direction, nodding absentmindedly. _WHY SAKURA! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO NOD NOW OF ALL TIMES! _

"See!" The raved haired princess exclaimed. "She nodded! That means you'll have to change!" A predatory smile made its way onto her lips.

Only one word escaped my lips at the misfortune that befell me; "Fuck."

.

.

.

.

If I didn't know any better, I would have guessed that I've landed in Europe during the Victorian era. But as far as I know (which really isn't much) there are no kingdoms during that era, only dukedoms and...such. And if by some strange twist of events a kingdom existed during that era, I really doubt it's as peaceful as this country. But then again, I failed history class, so my knowledge isn't exactly the best to rely on.

"Thank you!" the princess, erm, the emerald eyed princess, latched herself onto me. Deciding that prying her off wouldn't be the best action to do—unless I wanted a death sentence—I patted her back awkwardly in return. This world's Sakura is even stranger than the Sakura I'm travelling with, and that's saying something.

As much as I wanted yell at her to get the hell away from me, and stop her from being so clingy, I couldn't. Other than the fact that I'd be sentenced to death for doing so, I feel somewhat sorry for her. Syaoran (who is the prince of a neighboring country called Smarna—seriously, who came up with these absurd names?) told me that Sakura has fallen victim to a rare disorder called 'Sleeping Beauty Syndrome'. Most of the time, the princess would fall asleep for days, only waking up for a short period of time…to go to the loo.

However, today Sakura has managed to miraculously stay awake for more than a couple of hours. She was even bubbly and energetic, insisting that she should attend the banquet tonight—something that contrasted to her usual personality ever since she had fallen victim to the disorder. I was also told that Sakura's older brother; Touya, is now reigning over the kingdom—Tielen is what its called. The orphaned siblings' parents passed away when they set on a journey to try and find a cure for the princess' disease.

Come to think of it, I wonder why Syaoran hadn't asked anything about me suddenly not remembering anything of this world. He did give me weird looks, but nothing more than that. If my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, then I could swear that he looked like he was having an internal debate with himself. Even Himawari and Tanaka couldn't help but to ask questions (I was surprised that Tanaka had the decency to worry about something other than her job, but it doesn't lessen the hatred I feel towards her) about my sudden case of 'amnesia'.

"Feli!" Sakura's voice woke me up from my reverie, she was ready and set for the banquet. "Let's go." I nodded at the princess and trailed behind her, not knowing which turns to take. All I know is that festivities will be held in the Great Hall—wherever that is. I distinctly remember that I hadn't finished mopping up the hall, but I suppose someone else must've done the job in my absence.

.

.

.

.

Dancing, music, endless chattering.

If I had known that I'd have to actually _stay put _in the Great Hall until the banquet ends, then I might have seriously considered committing suicide before allowing anybody to drag my body to the hall. A pity that I didn't know what was coming.

"Felicia, dear, why the long face?" I couldn't help the urge to facepalm; Princess Tomoyo—undoubtedly tipsy from all the 'secret' sips of cocktails she took—was swaying around to the beat of the music (waltz music, mind you), her cheeks flushed. "You should be having the time of your life!"

"I'm not exactly the partying type." And I don't associate myself with drunken idiots either.

And with that, I trudged through crowds of people, trying to get to a far secluded corner where I could mope to myself. I just don't understand how anybody could enjoy these needlessly extravagant parties. A waste of time, money and good food I say.

I lied when I said I was heading for a secluded corner. Instead of a corner, anywhere far from the crowd is fine. Now that I could think clearly, I could finally appreciate the high windows that touched the ceilings. Okay, so I don't really know what to call it, but you can't blame me; I'm not an expert in these things. As far as I can tell, the whole east wall of the hall is made out of paneled windows that reached the ceilings. Beautiful really, if you're into that that kind of thing I mean.

Looking at the glass (wiped and cleaned to perfection—in fact I could almost see sparkles on it), I could finally see my own reflection—okay, so maybe refusing to look in the mirror before going down to the hall wasn't a very smart idea, but if you were in my place, you'd do anything to get away from Tomoyo as fast as possible.

But anyway, back on track; the first thing I noticed from my reflection is my teal colored eyes. Yes, teal, not very normal, I know. But then again, I'm a perfect example of abnormality. Clad in a soft pastel yellow dress (that in case you were wondering, is almost the same shade as my hair) I imagine myself as the sinister version of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Of course, my dress is nothing as horrid as hers, having plead Tomoyo for a simple, non-lacy and non-puffy one. All in all, I say I don't look _too _bad, almost more than decent.

Without so much as a warning, the lights suddenly went out.

Panicked screams and shouts of unfamiliar names filled the air immediately. Everybody was alert and sober—at least I thought they were—reaching desperately for something to cling on. I can't blame them though, it was pitch black. Not a thing could be seen through the darkness. Hell, I wouldn't have admitted this under the usual circumstances, but I was scared—frozen in fear, in fact.

I waited for the shouts to die down before attempting to do anything stupid, but the more I waited, the louder it seemed to get—if I wasn't mistaken, I even heard a muffled shout of, "Sakura!". My muscles tensed and the hair at the back of my neck rose at the thought of _something_ running around in the darkness.

Desperate for something to hold on to, I began reaching for the window—but instead of glass, my fingers came in contact with something soft—fabric. In a moment of shock and fear, I intended to step away as far as possible, but of course something bad has to happen; instead of managing to step back like a normal person, I ended up tripping over the edge of my skirt and tumble backwards—taking the fabric (and whatever its attached to) with me.

I braced myself for the fall, but instead of coming in contact with the hard floor, I bumped on something—sending it tumbling to the floor. However, I didn't end up falling on top of it, somewhere in the middle, a hand grabbed mine—breaking my fall.

What happened next was so fast that I don't even know the exact details; the hand that caught mine attempted to let go, but I wasn't standing steady on my feet yet, so by reflex my other hand shot out to its general direction for something to hold on to. Instead of a limb or body that I was expecting, my hand came in contact with a handful of hair. Pulling on it to stop me from falling, the person with the hair fell on me, sending me to the floor—on top of the something that I bumped into.

I was sandwiched in the middle of two bodies—heavy bodies I might add. One of them unmoving, the other trying wiggling around,prying off various limbs and fabrics on top of it. Having found control over my body, I rolled off to the side, pulling the unmoving body with me.

As fast as the lights went out, it went back on again. Clamping my eyelids shut, I was temporary blinded by the brightness. Murmurs and whispers filled the room, but I couldn't figure why other than the fact that the lights had went back on. I didn't want to open my eyes, not sure with what will greet me, but with the uncomfortable position I am on the floor, I opened them anyways.

The first thing I see is the ceiling—and the chandelier hanging from it. The second thing I see is two violet colored orbs; Tomoyo, her face hovering a few inches above mine. I groan in discomfort and attempt to sit up, but the body sprawled across my lower body stops me from doing so.

"Could you please tell whoever is on top of me to get off?" I asked Tomoyo exasperatedly, lifting a hand to shield my eyes from the offending brightness—really, why does the room have to be so bright? Don't they have to pay light intensity bills or something?

"Oh, um…" she hesitated before straitening up. I was about to protest with her unwillingness to help when suddenly the weight was lifted and I was free to stand up. Soon enough, someone (I couldn't see who) offered me a hand, and I took it graciously, standing up—it was Syaoran's guard who had assaulted me earlier in the morning. I thanked him and looked around, noticing that all eyes were on me—or at least, directed at…around me.

Was it _that _unusual to find a girl sprawled on the floor after a black out? It is quite easy to trip over something when you can't see…

"Felicia?" I turned around abruptly and realized why I—we, were the center of attention; a worn out looking Syaoran has an unconscious Sakura in his arms. Hold on, does that mean that Sakura was the unmoving body on top of mine just minutes ago?

"If someone could explain what happened," I started, having found my voice, "that would be really great."

All eyes turned to me, and I felt slightly insecure under their piercing gazes—as if they were accusing me of having done something terrible, for instance; attempting to kidnap Sakura. Syaoran was the first to speak up and clear up all the misunderstanding;

"I believe you have just stopped an attempt to kidnap Princess Sakura."

Cue the gasps.

"I did?" Of course, I just had to ruin the moment by saying something utterly stupid that would no doubt arouse suspicion from the public. "Oh, so I did." And _then _try to fix it by repeating the lines with a confident tone.

I was expecting the suspicious looks from everyone, really I was! Only, I didn't expect it would affect me _this _much.

Chapter 7/END

* * *

**Author's Note**

As much as I hated this chapter, I had to type it out in order to continue with the next chapters-which I hope will be much, _much _more interesting. I do realize that the first half of the chapter is badly written, while the second half is...still badly written, but somewhat decent-er (?). There's a reason for that actually; I wrote the first half months ago (which I believe totally explains everything, even though it doesn't).

I have no excuse for the sheer horrible-ness of this chapter. It just...turned out bad. I'll be writing in a more serious style from now on, seeing that the story is turning more serious and complicated by the chapter.

Oh, my reply for _Voice of Wisdom _

Thanks for the review. I wholeheartedly agree with you that my OC isn't likeable, being both a Mary Sue and irritating. And yes, now that you've pointed it out; the lap suggestion was terribly OOC. I shall see to it that I wouldn't write any more OOC scenes! Although I agree and thank you for most part of your review, I can't help but to disagree about Fai being...gay.

I mean, he does sound like a fag (and sometimes acts like one), but CLAMP didn't announce that his sexual orientation is...well, you know. What I'm trying to say is that him being gay isn't official, and even if it is, this is fanfiction.

I'll stop rambling then.

-TRA


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't believe it."

Feli gives a small nod to show that she is indeed listening—although that isn't the case at all; head on her palm, she's dozing off, exhausted from all the chores she had to do during the day. Knowing that the blonde is planning to doze off, Himawari pokes her forehead, effectively sending her into a frenzy;

"What's that for!" Feli shouts, rubbing her forehead. Himawari lets out a small laugh before poking the blonde's forehead again, "That's for not listening to me."

A frown etches itself onto Feli's face, and knowing that the blonde is about to throw a huge fit, the brunette took her cue as the only one in the room to calm her down;

"Calm down, I was just playing with you," she pats the blonde's back before breaking out into a small grin."Is it true? _You_ saved Princess Sakura from a kidnapper?"

Annoyed and tired by all the questioning she has answered to, Feli pushes Himawari's 'sparkling-with-interest' face away, telling her that it's true, and that no, she really isn't the kidnapper in disguise. It's been hours since the banquet, and people still wants to know what happened during the blackout—and if she was responsible for it or not. It gets tiring after a while, it really does.

"You don't have to be so mean," Himawari pouts childishly, rubbing her face. "I was just asking."

"Yeah, well there's no point in asking if you already know the story." The corners of Himawari's lips curved into a smile. She couldn't help herself; teasing the taller blonde. Her reactions may be violent, but it's fun to watch.

"I was only making sure," she ruffles Feli's messy locks, "What other people say isn't always the truth." Teal eyes look at her with apprehension in return, but Himawari keeps her smile in place.

"Alright, I'll tell you," the blonde sighs after an attempt at a stare-down. The brunette's face lights up at Feli's words, and she inches herself closer to the blonde, not wanting to miss anything. "But this is the last time."

* * *

**Cherry Red**

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (c) CLAMP

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Walking through the deserted corridors, Feli could only hope that she's taking the right turns to Sakura's chambers. The thought of asking the princess if she has anything to do with inter-dimensional traveling crossed her mind not too long ago. This world's Sakura is as unresponsive as the Sakura she's traveling with, which would mean that she's _her_ Sakura, according to Feli, anyway. And another thing; she's still able to communicate with the people in this world, so that must mean that Mokona isn't very far away—at least, that's what the blonde keeps on telling herself.

Kept busy by the unending list of chores and errands during the day, Feli hadn't had time to worry about her current predicament; being stuck in an unfamiliar world with no means of escape—at least, not that she could think of. With none of her traveling companions by her side, she felt more alone than ever. True, she had spent a lot of her life alone, but that's in a whole other context; not being very social with the people around her. Here, she really is alone; a stranger. Nothing seems familiar to her and nobody is helping her cope with the differences.

Now, more than ever, she feels truly scared. All this dimension traveling, it feels like nothing more than a dream. And the thing that bothers her most is; what if it is? What if it's nothing more than a figment of her imagination? The Republic of Hanshin, kudans, Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and even Mokona, they could all be made up by her deranged mind. It's not a secret that she's mentally unstable, what with the random bursts of anger and times when she couldn't control her actions. It wouldn't be surprising to find out that she's actually schizophrenic.

But then again, if it was nothing more than a made up story, how did she end up here; in the Country of Tielen? Shouldn't she still be at her shabby apartment, studying for tomorrow's math test, or maybe finishing up her part time job in the school library?

There could only be other explanation, Feli decides; they left her here for good.

It's the only reasonable explanation she could come up with;

They're obviously fed up with her, and decided that they should just leave her here, in Tielen; where she'll live the rest of her life as a servant. It's not very hard to imagine, after all, she'd done nothing but laze around in Hanshin. A burden to the group, yes, that's what she is; unlike Syaoran who's determined to save Sakura, Kurogane who's able to fight for himself and the people around him, and even Fai who knows more than he lets on. She's useless, with no talents whatsoever, unable to help in any way at all.

Feli knows better than anyone else how true all of this is, and yet, she can't bring herself to truly believe it.

'No one could be as cruel as that, right?'

.

.

.

.

Syaoran feels as though he doesn't belong in this castle.

Not necessarily in the castle; but it's as though he doesn't belong in this world. The more he pays attention to his surroundings, the more unfamiliar they become. He knows very well that this might be caused by the fact that he isn't in his own country, but then again; he's been to Tielen so many times that it became his second home, right?

A part of his mind tells him that he has something important to do, but he can't figure out what or why. His head feels muddled and unfocused, as if someone tampered with it and made him forget what his original goal was. The more he tries to think, the more confusing everything becomes.

It's frustrating, and yet he can't bring himself to stop.

Another factor that adds to this strangeness is that that blonde servant of Sakura's.

He's positive that he's never seen her in the castle before, but for some unexplainable reason, he just knows that she's Sakura's personal servant. How he came to know that is the unsolvable mystery. He has a feeling that he's seen her before, somewhere, but definitely not inside the castle, and not as a servant. It made him think though; could it be more than a case of déjà vu?

But that girl's reaction when she saw him; it's as if she knew him, and she expects him to do something. What that something is, only God knows, but he's sure that it has something to do with this unpleasant feeling. Could she possibly know what's going on?

"Syaoran-san." The sudden interruption breaks the boy's train of thought and his head snaps towards the source of the voice; Tomoyo.

"Are you alright?" she asks, sitting down next to him on the bench. To think clearly, he feels that solace and peace is a contributing factor, hence his sitting on a bench in the castle's garden in the middle of the night.

"Ah, yes, I'm alright," Syaoran replies, embarrassed that he got caught in a daze by Tomoyo. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

A smile cracks on the foreign Princess' lips. "No, I was just wondering what you were doing in the garden at this time of the hour." A sigh then escapes her lips. "You must be worried about Sakura-chan…"

"W-Well, that's—" the boy couldn't bring himself to lie to Tomoyo, but he doesn't want to admit that he wasn't exactly thinking about Sakura's welfare either.

"And with that kind of kidnapping, it's a good thing that Felicia-san stood where she did, or else Sakura-chan would have been…" Tomoyo couldn't finish her sentence, opting to bury her face in her hands instead. The thought of Sakura, kidnapped, she just couldn't bear it. Bewildered, Syaoran was about to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder when a sudden crash sounded from somewhere within the castle.

Caught by surprise, only one thought crossed the two royalties' mind at that moment; Sakura.

.

.

.

.

'Run!' That is the only thing on Feli's mind as she sprints down the hallway, Fai in tow. Kurogane, with a sword in hand is hot on their heels, slashing any obstacle the two blonds managed to throw at him.

Feli's lungs burn harder with every step she takes, and yet Kurogane doesn't seem like he's going to stop anytime soon. Sensing that the teal eyed blonde is about to slow down, Fai takes the lead and grabs her arm, pulling her along. On the edge of the hallway, he abruptly turns to the right and enters a random room, closing the door behind him quickly. Feli, who up until now still has no clue on what's going on is clutching desperately at Fai's arm for support. Her breath ragged and inconsistent, it's a wonder she hasn't collapsed in the mayhem.

The short moment of relief was quickly replaced by surprise when the Fai suddenly lurches backwards and pulls Feli with him. Any second later and they would have been hit by the sharp splinters of wood and metal that flew all over the place from the impact of Kurogane's sudden punch on the door. Kicking the debris that blocks his path away, the ninja clad in black enters the room and points his sword at the two blonds' general direction.

"Heh, finally got you two."

Without any warning, Fai kicks the window he stands next to, causing glass to shatter, creating a hole big enough for him to jump through. He then smiles mischievously at the glaring ninja, "Maybe next time Kuro-rin!"

Pulling Feli close to him, the blond then jumps out the window, barely missing Kurogane's sword by an inch.

"Damn." Kurogane stands in front of the broken window, overlooking the palace's garden below. The thought of chasing that insufferable target of his crossed his mind, but for some reason he feels that he should let them live. After all, Princess Tomoyo, his master, didn't order him to kill—only to protect the palace from threats. As long as those two blonds are out of the palace's bounds, then they're not his problem.

It felt strange though, almost as if he let them live because he knows them. Why did Princess Tomoyo want that blonde servant dead anyway? How is she a threat if she can't even defend herself? That other blond bastard, most likely her twin with how they look alike, had to drag her all over the place just to get her to run. Is she a threat because of her twin?

"Over there!" The sudden shout brings Kurogane back to reality, and he clicks his tongue in annoyance. 'Damned palace guards, showing up when the real battle's over,' he thinks to himself, leaving the room quietly and blending in with the shadows.

.

.

.

.

It's dark, damp and cold, and Feli wonders how she got herself tangled in all this mess. Trudging through a muddy pathway in what seems to be an overgrown lawn, wearing nothing but her pajamas and the maid uniform's white apron, the teal eyed blonde curses the mage in front of her for his badly timed rescue. A lot of things are running through her mind now that Fai's with her, but one emotion stands out more than the rest; and that's relief. All that self pity had been a waste of time, and for once she's glad for it. Even if the mage's rescue wasn't exactly heroic, nor was it what she had expected, he had come anyway, and that's what counts.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Fai asks, turning around to face her, his eyes closed with a big smile on his face. His companion sends him a glare in return, silently daring him to say something stupid. Mokona, who had been sleeping under Fai's outer cloak (that was _strategically _dumped on top of a bush in the castle's garden) this whole time, chooses this exact moment to pop out.

"Who is Fai talking to?" it asks, perching itself on top of the mage's head, facing the other way, not seeing Feli who is practically seething at it. How the furball manages to stay asleep at the most dire of times baffles her, but it's its ignorance to her presence that annoys her the most.

"Feli-chan of course!" Fai answers happily, holding his hand out for Mokona to stand on. "While you were asleep, Feli-chan and I escaped from that horrible castle!"

"What about the others?" the furball asks, tilting its head (or would the term body, be more fitting?) to the side.

"The others?" Feli asks, piping in. She begins to piece all the imaginary puzzles together. "Wait, so you mean that the Syaoran and Sakura in that castle are not from this world?" The blonde wonders; if they're not from this world, then how come they didn't remember her at all? Well, she hadn't exactly asked Sakura, but the Princess didn't show any signs of recognition either. Could it be that her suspicions are correct? Hold on, what was her suspicions again?

"Nope!" The mage answers, popping his lips. "They're the ones we're travelling with!"

"Wha?" Confusion is written all over Feli's face. "Then why didn't they recognize me? And why aren't we with them? But Syaoran said that he knows me as a servant! They're not the royalties of Tielen are they? Are we in their world right now—"

The blonde keeps on firing questions at Fai, not wanting to be kept in the dark. If they really are the right Sakura and Syaoran, then why are they all separated like this?

"—And what about Kurogane?" She finishes, inhaling a whole lot of air. She had been too caught up in her own world that she didn't even realize that Mokona is now perched on top of her head, and that the mage is a few meters ahead of her, scouting the area.

"Hmm?" comes the reply from the distracted mage. "What about Kuro-sama?"

"He tried to kill us!" Feli shouts, her temper getting the better of her. The way Fai is taking in all of this so lightly angers her. It's not a laughable matter, its serious enough that someone could actually _die. _She would have died by Kurogane's blade if he hadn't intervened. And now that they're together, she had hoped that he'll come up with something to return the others back to normal as well.

"But we managed to escape now didn't we?" Fai answers, not even bothering to turn around. Fed up by the mage's inability to think rationally, Feli slips off one of her shoes and throws it at him, hitting the mage squarely in the head.

"He could still be after us!" She couldn't hide the subject of her worries any further. "Why do you have to be so…so argh!" In a loss for words, the teal eyed blonde opts to throw her hands in the air for emphasis.

Fai picks up the shoe and turns around, a fake frown on his face. "Feli-chan's so mean!" He whines, rubbing his head. "Mokona, did you see that? She threw a shoe at me!"

"Fai!" the blonde shouts, crouching down to take off her other shoe. She'd beat the crap out of him if she has to. "Tell me what's going on!"

The frown wipes itself off Fai's face, replaced by an expression that Feli couldn't quite make out. He walks towards her and pokes her forehead, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to send the message. "If you raise your voice, then he might just find us~" He then takes one of the girl's hand and places the shoe in it.

"Fine," Feli sighs, feeling rather intimidated by the look the mage is giving her—not entirely sure that he wouldn't hurt her if she pissed him off. After all, he did jump off a castle's window and lived to tell the tale. Hell, he didn't just live, he took her with him and managed to keep her from being splattered all over the ground.

"Now let's find a good place to settle down!" He suggests, that goofy smile that he always wears back in place. Mokona who had been on Feli's shoulders jumps over to Fai's head, clearly favoring the mage more than the girl. "Mokona, do you see any comfortable stones we can sit on?"

"Umm…" Mokona turns around, scanning through the thick bushes and tall overgrown grass for a suitable sitting place. "Ah there! Mokona found one!" it exclaims, pointing towards the general direction of a huge tree that stood alone, not too far from where they are standing.

"Great work Mokona!" Fai praises the furball. "Well then, let's go Feli-chan!" He grabs Feli's arm and drags her towards the tree. The girl didn't protest one bit, only uttering a small 'what?' in surprise, too caught up in her own world. They walked in silence, and not once did Fai let go of Feli's arm, even when they had to jump over a protruding tree root from the ground, or when they had to duck down to avoid a tree branch.

The shorter of the two blonds feels somewhat intimidated by how Fai's acting, but knows she can't show it. For some reason, she believes that like in the movies; displaying weakness is a stupid thing to do, and it always leads to one's death one way or another. She'd go as far as to take extra precautions to ensure that she lives long enough to realize her dreams (or at least until she gets back to her country), and preferably in one piece.

Suddenly Feli feels the air thickening. It gets worse as they continue to walk towards the tree, and she had half the mind to ask Fai about it, but he showed no signs of discomfort or even signs that something's different. Just as she takes a step over a large boulder, the heavy weight that has been building on her chest dissipates completely, leaving a sense of freedom and relief. Her skin tingles with the feeling of having passed something, but there's nothing other than the trees and overgrown grass. Feli's positively sure that she had only passed through thin air, and not any kind of spider web.

"What was that?" she asks, startled, when she finally regains her senses. It wasn't normal, that much she could tell. Fai glances at the startled girl and smiles, somewhat forced, but she doesn't care about that right now, what she wants is answers.

"That, I believe, is a barrier," Fai starts, holding a finger up and pointing towards the area that they came from. "We passed through it." Instead of clearing up the girl's confusion, the mage's explanation ends up sending her tumbling into a world of questions and doubts—or at least, widen the area of that world.

Instead of explaining any further, he points at the hollow tree a few meters away from them. "Look a hollow tree!" Like a giddy child given a new toy, he runs and plops down onto a stray boulder next to the tree—taking Feli with him.

After a few moments of questionable silence, Feli finally dares herself to speak, "Umm, so can you explain what's going on now?"

"Sure," he agrees with a smile. Relief washes over Feli, knowing that he's back to normal—or at least, as normal as he could be. "But you seem to be troubled, so why don't you share your story first? It'll be easier to put the pieces together then."

The girl doesn't like the way he's purposely avoiding the subject, or at the very least postponing it, but there's nothing she could do about it. Using brute force to get the answers out of him is out of the question—with that flying stunt he did back in Hanshin, she's sure that he's out of her league. But he must have his reasons, after all, for all she knows he might not have enough information to put the pieces together. but if she must play by his rules if she want answers, then that's fine by her. There'll be no hope in defeating him in his own game (It's a general rule to defeat people who like to play games like him, right? At least, according to fiction works it is); she lacks in the intellectual department so much that's it's not even a possibility, but playing by his rules is also a bold move that he wouldn't expect, right?

"Okay," she starts, resting her chin on the palm of her hands. "This morning, I was woken up by one of the servants of the castle. She seemed to know me well, even though I didn't know who she was—all the castle's inhabitants do. It's like suffering through amnesia, everyone knows you, but you don't know them. Apparently I'm Princess Sakura's servant, so naturally I had to stay by her side."

Fai nods, understanding Feli's abrupt explanation. "Did she recognize you?" he asks, tilting his head to one side.

"I'm not sure." A sigh escapes the girl's lips. She hadn't done any research on her part, but that's not her fault is it? Not when she couldn't even differentiate reality from her imagination. "She's as disoriented and dazed as in Hanshin, but she doesn't seem to realize that this isn't her life."

"What about Syaoran?" Mokona pipes in, jumping up to land next to Feli. "And Kuro-rin?"

Feli glances at the creature. Isn't it scared of her? Why come near her then?

"Syaoran-san's the same. Well, I mean he seems like he belongs here; a prince from a neighbouring country, betrothed to Princess Sakura," the girl takes a deep breath before continuing, "As for Kurogane-san… I'm positive he doesn't even remember us."

A short silence followed before Fai speaks up; "Well that settles it then!"

"Hm?" Feli looks up from her brooding gaze on the ground and stares at the other blond with a raised eyebrow, questioning him. If she couldn't make out anything from her day's events, how could he? It wasn't anything important; what she told him.

"It's most likely an illusion," he states, for once seriously. She was taken aback with his sudden change in attitude, but knows that it's not the right time to question it. "When we arrived at this world, a sudden bright light blinded us, and the next thing I know I was given orders to escort Syaoran-kun into the castle."

Feli offers no comment, keeping her eyes locked on the ground. Maybe a lot of things are running through her mind, or maybe she's not even listening; Fai doesn't know.

"I saw everyone going on and about, as if it were your daily lives. It seemed that you and I weren't affected by the feather's illusion." Not understanding his explanation, Feli's eyes meets the mage's, letting him know that he should explain more. He seemed to get the message. "Mokona could sense the feather, so I figured that the illusion's caused by the feather, and that I'd have to get you all out of the barrier."

"How do you know all this?" Feli asks, slightly suspicious. It just doesn't make sense; how Fai could know so much when he went through the same thing she did. Well, yes, he _was _a magician—probably still is, and he's much cleverer than her, but to be able to deduct that much information…

"Mokona told me!" He answers with a goofy grin. The girl could only facepalm, realizing that the conversation is pretty much over. Fai's not going to give anymore straight answers. Unless…she says something that might be important!

"You're the kidnapper aren't you?" She points her finger at the blond, accusation laced in her voice. In truth she wasn't sure, but who else would want to kidnap the princess?

"Wah! Feli-chan is so smart~" He cheers, flailing his hands in the air. The moment is truly lost, Feli decided, sinking back into her make shift seat.

'We've got to do something… But what?' The girl frowns, deep in her own thoughts. Thinking back to the banquet; when Fai crashed into her and sent her tumbling to the ground in the dark… An idea popped in her head;

"Fai-san, I have an idea." A smile—or what someone would call Feli's attempt at a smile—made its way into her lips. Fai leans towards the girl, interested in what she has to say. "It might not work, but I think it's going to be fun."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Reviews are appreciated, but constructive criticism is loved.

Anyway, it's a horrid update for an equally horrid story-if not worse. I'll probably end up re-writing the first few chapters, so look forward to that. Umm yeah, updates to come will hopefully be readable, and CLAMP-worthy...hopefully.

Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone! Santa wasn't able to grant my wish to travel with the Tsubasa cast, so I'll just have to keep looking for Yuuko's shop.

Retard


End file.
